Natsu's letters
by beatress
Summary: "I was really mad. How could you do this to me? no way! I don't accept this. Not at all. Everyone shed their tears. Now is it my turn to? But why do I have to do it? Why it had to be you? It could have been me instead. I want to see you again. I really want to see you. I miss you" the Dragon slayer wrote. His eyes were filled with tears. But why? Final chapter up! Recent update!
1. An ordinary day?

**Me: Hey, Guys, I'm back again. **

**Natsu: Back already? Now what are you going to do to us? **

**Me: Nothing… It's a surprise! (smiling mischievously) **

**Natsu: You got to be kidding… I don't except nothing from you.**

**Me: It's just an ordinary day Natsu. Believe me or find out.**

**Natsu: I'll definitely find out. I don't believe you if you say it's nothing. Anyways, Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. The plot is truly hers. Blame her if you don't like it.**

**Me: That's so rude, Natsu. Well, I'll smack him. You please enjoy this new story.**

* * *

**Chapter-1 An Ordinary Day?**

It was an ordinary day in Magnolia. It was ordinary because one could hear a lot of noise from outside the Fairytail guild. It was in its daily brawls. Everyone was involved in his or her own fights. What made it more interesting was Natsu and Gray having a showdown. Happy was cheering Natsu while Juvia was praying that her Gray-sama would not be hurt. All the guild members took sides. Some even began betting. It was a simple fight just to test who's stronger.

However, there was one little wizard who wanted to escape from the guild.

"Come on, Carla. It's now or never," said the raven-haired girl as she dragged her exceed cat out of the guild. They slowly opened the door and went out without anyone noticing them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the exceed asked her nakama.

"Yes, I am," the sky dragon slayer replied with a determined look on her face.

"Don't you think it will remind him?" the cat asked doubtfully.

"I know that, Carla. She always wanted him to be happy. Though he'd hide it, he's really sad. I hope this only makes him happy and if he smiles, she'll be happy too…" the raven haired mage said as she looked at a box wrapped in a colorful paper.

"_I only wish this makes him happy," _thought the dragon slayer.

They walked until they reached Natsu's and Happy's home. They sneaked into it. It was so neat and tidy. It was something unusual about Natsu and Happy- keeping their house neat and tidy.

"I never thought Natsu could keep his house so neat," said the dragon slayer as she was amazed by it.

"Well, Happy told me that Natsu didn't wanted anything to be moved from its place ever since she last cleaned it. So, in a way, this was the manner she last tidied their house," Carla told her friend.

Wendy searched for a place that Natsu would look quite often. She tried to open a box that was stuck. Carla helped her open it. They both pulled it so hard that the box opened suddenly scattering all that were inside it. Numerous envelopes were scattered on the ground. Wendy and Carla were shocked to see so many envelopes. Wendy picked up an envelope. What she read on the envelope kept her eyes wide opened.

* * *

**Me: Well, this was short I know. This was like a preview. I don't know if you'd like it or not. **

**Natsu: I'm sure they won't. You already made me fight with that ice brain. I didn't like it. If you do, then, please tell her. She'd continue writing the story. **

**Me: I need someone to defend me.**

**Gray: Don't worry, Beatress, I'm sure people will like it. It's going to be a great story, I can say that.**

**Me: Thanks, Gray, That was so nice of you. So, guys, please leave your comments on this story. Even, tell Natsu that its going to be great. My sincere thanks for your reviews for my previous story Love, I Hate you. They were quite heart warming and wanting me to write. But I really doubt writing any further. The future updates may be so slow. It may even take months like six months or so. Sometimes I may even not be able to update. I regret all that. So, please don't mind. I'd try to make it faster.**


	2. The Guild in three years

**Me: I'm back with my new chapter. My deadline's been extended. Don't worry, You'll get more of me. This chapter is short but sweet. I hope so.**

**Natsu: Leave something for me to speak. Okay, now, We'll venture into the past in this chapter. I hope you all feel comfortable with it. **

**Me: Yep, Natsu's right. I have some strong opinions about certain characters that I've written down. I hope you'll agree with me.**

**Natsu: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. Hiro Mashima does that. So she could possibly not. The plot is purely hers. Blame her if you don't like it.**

**Me: Natsu, you don't learn, do you? I'll have to smack you again. Till then, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to comment. Your comments really make my day!**

* * *

**Chapter-2 The Guild in Three years**

"Someone hold him back or he'll destroy the guild," squealed Gray, as he fell down on the ground.

Natsu freaked him out. Once did he get a chance, no one could stop him from defeating Gray.

"No one can hold him back…. It's only Lucy who is capable of doing it," one of the members shouted, just when Natsu was about to punch Gray in his face.

Natsu stopped at once. Hearing the blonde's name made him stop. A sad expression crowded his face. Gray could clearly take note of all his expressions. Natsu stood straight, bowing his head. Gray hurriedly stood up and shouted aloud in the guild.

"Who mentioned her name?"

Everyone became silent at that shout of Gray. Never have they seen him angry. Of course, he had that right. He was his best friend though they'd never accept. It hurt him as much as it hurt Natsu.

A hand came over Gray's shoulder, making him calm down. It was Natsu.

"Natsu…" he said.

"Gray, it's alright. I'm fine…," he said, faking a grin to his friend.

"But I…" Gray uttered.

"Whatever… I said I'm fine…Don't worry," the dragon slayer assured, grinning at him.

The ice mage looked at the fire mage with doubt. He wondered if he was really okay with her name being mentioned. May be he really moved on. Who knew? The dragon slayer would never ever clearly speak his mind ever since that day. He wanted everything in the guild to be normal. That was the way she liked it. Everyone slowly got off it but he still seemed to cling on. No one knew why but they still had that feeling. However, what he did today removed their doubts. He moved on. At least it seemed to them so.

Mira looked at him helplessly as she prepared the drink that the master ordered for himself. She always felt so helpless. The dragon slayer had almost lost his smile. He had been in the worst time for almost three years. He lost his foster father when he was a kid and now he lost her. She sighed thinking that everyone in Fairytail had their own painful experiences but his experiences are more painful than others' are. She slowly made her way to the cabin of the old master who was watching his children for quite a while.

"_I'll have a regret of you, my child. You should have spared him. You may have left your heart with Fairytail but you took its life away with you. You took him away with you. You could have spared him. You could have stayed here only for his sake. If you had not left three years ago, this guild would have been the same. I have a regret of you that you left all of us without saying anything," _the old man thought, looking at the dragon slayer.

Then, he heard a knock on his door. Knowing that it is the bartender, he asked her to come in. She placed the drink on his table, smiling sadly.

"How's he doing?" the master asked.

"What do you expect from him? He has lost something very dear to him. We cannot possibly expect him to be happy. However, he seems to have moved on. He didn't mind a guild member mentioning her. He was just smiling at Gray," she replied.

"It's good to know about that. How are the others doing?" he asked.

"I should say well. They are good. They all just act normal," she replied briefly.

"You could have told us she left, master. Why didn't you tell us beforehand? If you have told us, we would have never let her go. If she had not left, she'd be still among us. No one would have changed. We need not worry about anyone. Why did you not tell us? I'm really sorry that I'm talking to you in this manner but whenever I see him, I feel so helpless. I feel like cursing myself for allowing her to go. He lost so much. Why should it have to be him? Why should he have to suffer? Everyone changed in the past three years. Everyone blames himself or herself for letting her go. Everyone….even you blame yourself for letting her go. Why should it all happen? Why?" The white haired mage hid her face in her hands as she left the room crying. She really felt bad but it could now not be helped, right?

The old man went into deep thought. He went on thinking of the day she came to him saying that she wanted to leave.

"_Are you sure about this, Lucy?" the old man asked._

"_Yes, master and I don't want anyone to know about it. I wonder if they'd let me go. I have to. I promised someone I'd come," she said, rather sad._

"_Are you happy with it?" the old master asked._

"_How can I be happy leaving my family? I possibly cannot. But then, I have this promise that I have to keep. For that I must go," the blonde replied, putting a bold face, not letting any tears fall._

"_Can't you break your promise for once?" the master asked._

"_Master?" she looked at him in shock. She never expected such a thing from him._

"_I don't mind letting you go. It's your life and you have the right to decide what you want. It was your decision that you joined Fairytail. It was your decision that you joined Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy. Now, it will only be your decision that you'll be leaving Fairytail. However, at this point of time, your life is no more related to only yourself. You're now an indispensable part of Fairytail, Lucy. We'd really miss you a lot, my child. Do you still want to go?" he said, tears made his eyes wet. It was clearly seen. He was going to lose one of his most precious children. All are precious to him and she is one of them._

"_I wish I need not have to leave you all. I wished it would never happen deeply. I really wish it would have never happened. I would have never left you, Erza, Gray, Happy, Mirajane and others and… Natsu. I wish I need not have to but it's true I cannot escape my fate. I have to fulfill a promise that I made to someone. I have to go there, master. Please let me go," she pleaded._

"_As you wish my child," he said as he removed the guild insignia._

_Lucy wished she could cry. She badly wanted to cry. She was now leaving her family she badly wanted to join. However, she couldn't cry. If she cried, then everyone would have figured it out. If they had figured it out, she couldn't possibly leave. She couldn't._

_She bravely stepped out of the cabin. She made her way to the counter as usual, ordered her favorite drink for one last time. She had a last glance of her family. She felt it was the whole world to her. Mira's smile, Her shouting at the ice mage to make him wear some clothes, her life with team Natsu, her meeting with Wendy and Erza, the battle with the Phantom Guild- everything flashed in front of her two eyes. Then, she left for her apartment._

_The old man saw the sight through the glass window of the cabin. _

"_I wish I never had to see such a day when my child had to leave this guild," he thought, seeing her leave. He felt pretty bad for all the others who could do nothing to stop her. No one knew that they were never going to see her again._

The old man sighed before again going through the papers of complaints against the guild.

It was true the guild has changed a lot in the last three years. Everyone had lost his or her spirits. No one smiled heart fully. Everyone shared the same pain of letting her go. Everyone shared the same pain.

Gray had the pain of losing one of his best friends. He now always used to be stripped waiting for someone to enter the guild and shout at him to dress himself. Juvia was also sad, despite considering 'her' as her rival in love. She lost her comrade too.

Happy ate more fish. He cried even more. She was the dearest to him, next to Natsu. Sometimes, Carla had to cheer him up but mostly it was of no use. Erza became less furious as Natsu and Gray fought less. There was no one to tell them to stop before Erza glares at them. Even if they fought, she let them be as it would keep their minds distracted for some time.

Mira lost her cheerful smile. She used to fake one. Elfman doesn't used to talk about being more manlier. He couldn't be manly enough to stop her. Evergreen used to console him that it wasn't his fault but she shared the same pain too.

Wendy got more into practicing her healing magic, always trying to find some way of healing Natsu's pain. She couldn't see him sad. She always tried to cheer him up. Levy involved herself in reading more books. She rarely used to step out of her room. Gajeel worried more about the bookworm. Sometimes he used to force her come out of her room. He did feel bad that the bunny girl left.

Above all, the person who suffered the most pain was Natsu. He blamed himself for letting her go. No one knew why. He kept all the pain for himself, even faking a smile to Happy, his partner. He never knew why but he felt so bad that she left him. The most dreadful news was that everything happened on his birthday. He had the hope that she'd return that day. No one exactly knew the reason why. But what surprise his big day had for him was that She died on his birthday, three years back. Ever since that day, he never turned up on his birthday. Every year all the guild members prepare for a grand party on that day but he never turns up. Even though they tell him that they bought a large amount of food supplies and his favorite hot and spicy food, he never seemed to be interested on that day. He lost his best-loved friend on that day. He couldn't possibly cheer up. It was so unlikely like Natsu. It was as if the Natsu they knew was dead along with her.

Many guild members asked Lisanna to ask him out or to date him. They all knew that she had a crush on him in the childhood. Therefore, they thought it best to make him normal. However, what Lisanna replied to all put them in thinking.

"I'm what I am and Lucy is Lucy. No one can replace my place in his heart. Neither can any one replace her in his heart. I can't possibly do that. We moved on a long time ago. You're all still stuck up in that time. I cannot mean to him as much as she means to him. It's like we both are two different person who can find no replacement in his heart. Natsu and I are now good friends. I don't want to stain it with anything," she said. A straightforward reply that kept everyone's mouths shut. Mira was definitely proud of her sister. She definitely valued her friendship with him more than anything did.

"Hey Natsu, don't be late tomorrow. I've brought a lot of food, especially for you. We're going to have a grand party," the takeover mage assured.

"Tomorrow? Why? Oh, yeah, I get it now. It's my birthday, right, Mira. Well… I'll see some other day," the dragon slayer replied lamely as he left for his home. He was deeply engrossed in his thoughts.

~0~

A tear ran down the raven haired mage's cheek, making her exceed friend worried. "What's the matter, Wendy?" asked the cat.

The envelope from her hand slipped down, revealing what was written on it. The cat paused in its flight wide eyed. The sky dragon slayer hugged the cat tight, crying until her eyes turned red.

"Carla, we thought that we would remind her if we gave him a gift tomorrow. However, He hasn't ever forgotten her once in a while to ever again remember her. I feel so sorry for him. Why did she have to leave?" the sky dragon slayer cried.

The cat could have sworn that tears have filled her eyes. She, however, held them back to calm her friend.

"All these are the letters written by him to Lucy," she cried.

The cat looked at all the envelopes. All of them read the same with address written nowhere. All of them read:

**TO **

**LUCY HEARTPHILIA**

**FROM**

**NATSU DRAGNEEL**

* * *

**Me: Whew, It took a long time to write this. It required a lot more emotions. How was it?**

**Natsu: You're writing a TRAGEDY! You're sick. Why do you always want to make me cry? I know you enjoy it, right.**

**Me: You bet, I enjoy it. I don't get to see you sad in the anime or manga. You always look so cute. I always try hard to imagine how you look when you're sad.**

**Natsu: You're so evil. I hate you. Please everyone comment about this chapter and advise her not to be so wicked. I don't like crying.**

**Me: Natsu, You call me wicked. Please everyone do tell Natsu that I'm not that wicked. All you have to do is post your opinion in the box below. All suggestions, comments and opinions are welcome. **

**Natsu: Critics will be appreciated. Don't be too rude to her or you'll get to face me.**

**Me: That's so sweet, Natsu. However, I assure Natsu wouldn't do anything. But please don't be too rude.**

**Gray: You forgot me! I got the next chapter's name and it say no one will be there in it. Is that true? **

**Me: Yep. Next Chapter- Natsu and Lucy.**

**Natsu: Why do I have to curse myself all the time?**

**Me, Gray and Natsu: Arigato and Bye for now!**


	3. Natsu and Lucy

**Me: Back with a new chapter, guys! Thanks for your reviews and opinions. I'd appreciate you all for loving this story so much… You've really made my day.**

**Natsu: Geez, the tragedy is building up. I can't bear it anymore.**

**Me: Be patient Natsu. You don't want to ruin my story, right. It's my plot. **

**Natsu: That's my problem. Though you don't own Fairytail, your plot is so much tragic for me.**

**Me: Awww, Natsu, You know you're my nakama. Just cheer up buddy. Well… chapter ahead… Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter-3 Natsu and Lucy**

Natsu walked around the crowded Magnolia streets. The crowd didn't seem to bother him much. It seemed to him as if he was the only person walking in the street. Lonely he felt, in spite of the fact that he was in such a crowd. Nothing mattered the dragon slayer. Tomorrow was the day. All the year he spends so that he would not have to face this day. This day has left nothing for him but pain. He should have known it. He should have not let her go. Probably she knew it from before. That's the reason why she acted strange a couple of days before they last saw her. He knew she was acting strange yet he never asked the reason why. He's so lame he felt.

"_So, finally, it's tomorrow. I hate it if its tomorrow," _he thought, holding tears in his eyes. He's not the type who'd cry but still the past three years have been more than painful. He tried to find Igneel but it was all in vain. He lost her too.

Suddenly, he saw traces of some blonde hair in the crowd. He ran like a mad man in the direction, searching for the traces of any blonde hair. However, his search ended in finding some guy with blonde hair. It was a case of mistaken identity. He mistook the guy for her. Many such incidents happened like this. Even when on missions if he saw something that he felt like her, he ran after it only to find out that it is something else.

After apologizing, he left for his home. He was walking along the riverside when he began thinking of the events when they were together. A sad smile crept on his face as the glimpses of their last days together flashed in her mind.

"_Hey Luce, Are you coming?" he asked. _

"_No way!" she rejected._

"_Awww! Come on Lucy, You know, I'd destroy everything if you don't hold me back," he said._

"_You want me only to stop you from wrecking things. What do you think I am?" said Lucy in disbelief. She didn't expect the dragon slayer to say such a thing._

"_You're my Lucy. That's all," he blurted the very first thought that came into his mind. The blonde could feel a slight blush forming on her face. This was even more unexpected. The next moment he dragged her with him pulling her hand. He took her on a mission without even asking her consent. _

"_My Lucy? Is that what he said?" the blonde thought, as she giggled. _

_A few days passed like this, she was all happy. May be never in her life was she so happy. He always ensured that she was smiling._

"_I like it when you smile," this was what he said, after every attempt he did to make her smile._

_Everyone in the guild was pretty happy about the way things were going. They wanted them to get together. They looked so happy together._

_However, one day, Lucy was more serious than usual. It wasn't even like being her normal self. She shouted at everyone who even spoke to her. She was really in a bad mood._

_The next day she didn't turn up in the guild. Everyone was worried about what happened to the blonde. Did anything happen between the duo? No way, Natsu wouldn't hurt her for any reason. Then, what was wrong with her? Everyone posed a baffled expression. _

_Erza, Levy and Gray visited the blonde, only to find her sick. She was having a very high fever. Her body was like burning fire. They were quite surprised how she got such a bad fever. They looked after her until evening and then, left for their respective homes._

_It was after everyone left that Natsu entered the room through the window of course. He placed his hand on her forehead. He could swear it got burn. He saw that the blonde was awake as he removed his hand from its place._

"_Lucy, where did you get so high fever from? It'll kill you…" he said to the blonde._

"_Don't you think it's better to die then?" she replied._

"_I'd kill you even if you think about that next time. Do you think how we'd live if you're … I don't know anything. You're not leaving us in any case, not even in death," he said._

_He didn't understand what he meant but he just said it. He didn't want her to die. That was very true. He sat all night, nursing her. It took two days for her fever to get down. _

_These two days… Natsu wasn't his usual self. He always used to look at the door, whenever he heard it open. He used to go to nurse her at night. It continued until the blonde turned up all cheerful. It was then that they saw him actually grin._

_Yet another few days passed with nothing so special. Natsu wanted to walk her home that day. She was all worried that day. So, he thought if he'd hangout with her, she'd feel better. They were walking along the riverside. Happy went with Lisanna so that he won't disturb their talk. However, the blonde didn't speak anything. They reached her home. Yet she didn't speak anything. Her worry carried over all the expressions of her face. _

"_Come in, Natsu," she said, faking a smile._

"_Yeah, sure," he said._

_She still seemed uncomfortable. He didn't know why but something in him told him to ascertain the reason. He walked up to her and grabbing her by her waist, he held her. She didn't even squeal or scream at him. He raised her head with his right thumb to look him in his eyes. He could see tears at the end of her eyes. _

"_What's the matter, Luce?" he asked._

"_It's nothing…" she said._

"_Am I not worthy even to share a secret?" he asked._

"_No, it's not like that… but it isn't something that I can tell…" she replied, trying to steal her eyes from his. _

_He forced her to look back into his eyes again, now placing his face even closer than before. She trembled. They were so close for the first time. She could actually feel his warm breath. She immediately broke into tears, hiding her face in his chest. He couldn't understand what happened. He just gently brushed his fingers through her hair. Then, he kissed her on the forehead and said, "What's the matter, Weirdo? I promise I'll destroy everything and kill everyone who made you cry. Just tell me whatever happened…."_

_She was rather shocked by what he did right now but decided to keep mum. She dug even deeper into his chest holding him even tighter. He felt as if she didn't want to let him go. But where was he going? He was there with her. So, why did she fear so much? He would always be with her to protect her. _

"_Natsu… I have to leave…," she said, leaving the fire mage dumbfounded. _

"_Where? Why?" he questioned._

"_To Acalypha… I've promised someone I'd come…" she said._

_He sighed. It was only this small piece of matter the blonde was worrying about. She was crying as if she would never return. Acalypha was close by and any mission she'd undertake wouldn't be too difficult one. He after all knew Lucy for a long time. She possibly couldn't go far for too long._

"_Wait, Luce! You're crying for such a small matter… I thought you were braver. It's not like you'd be leaving forever, right?" he said, wiping her tears, "And in any case you need help…. You can come to me… I'd always be there for you…" he assured._

"_But…" she muttered, "I don't want to leave you all. I don't want to leave my family. I don't want to leave Fairytail. But then I made a promise, even before joining Fairytail…."_

"_Don't worry, Luce….You don't want to break your promise, right? I know you can do it. Cheer up. Well…. I have an idea…. Why don't I write letters for you? You'd be residing at Love and Lucky guild for time being I guess, so I'd write letters to you and send them there," he said, smiling._

"_But you don't know the actual reason," she thought as she lay in his arms crying._

_The whole night she was crying. He consoled her the whole night. It was like seeing an entirely different Natsu- more considerate and hopeful._

_Natsu slept in Lucy's house as he couldn't sleep because of her the whole night. Lucy took a shower and then left for the guild, awaiting her big day to turn up well. She met the master, told him her plans. She only wished Natsu didn't turn up until she left. After having a casual talk with everyone at guild, she left without saying a word._

_However, there the problem arose. The train started moving. It gathered its full speed in no time. She wanted to go there as fast as possible but she was already late. So she took a train. As her vision of Magnolia got smaller, she saw someone run in his full speed in the direction of her train. _

"_Lucyyy!" was what she heard._

_She peeped out of the door window to see the pink haired salamander running in the direction of the train to keep his pace with the train._

"_Lucy" he said._

"_Natsu, stop it! You're embarrassing me," she said as she blushed. Everyone in the train was now looking at her._

"_Promise me one thing. Then I'll stop," he said as he breathed more heavily._

"_I promise… I promise… now stop or you'll kill yourself," she promised him. She panicked. He was after his own life otherwise._

"_Promise me that I'll get to see you smile again, even though it may take years or decades… Promise me that….I'll let you go…," he said._

"_I promise you, you idiot. Though decades pass, I'll surely smile for you again. That's a promise. Now, don't die on me. Be normal. Take care of the guild for me. I'll really miss it. I'll miss you… See that you're alive by the time I return. I don't want to see you in the broken condition, okay?" she said as she smiled at him for the last time._

_The dragon slayer stopped. His figure slowly disappeared into the horizon. A warm tear slid down his cheek. He was hopeful that she would return soon. So, he went to his house and sat down on the couch idly. He couldn't help but think of the blonde. She has only left a few minutes ago and he was already feeling lonely. He didn't know why he felt so but he missed her a lot in these few minutes. He wanted to see her, talk to her and make her shout at him so badly. Then, it struck to him. He told her the day before that he'd write letters to her. So, he thought that it would be the best for him to do now. He quickly took a sheet of paper and wrote:_

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**Hi there. I'm really missing you. Come back soon.**_

_**Natsu Dragneel**_

_A grin lit his face as soon as he wrote the letter. He went into the market, purchased few envelopes and posted his letter. As soon as he reached home, he felt like writing more. So, he wrote another letter. He would also have written a third letter if Happy hadn't interrupted him._

"_Hey, Natsu, Erza wants to discuss a serious matter with you," the cat said dragging the dragon slayer to the guild._

_At the guild, Erza was waiting for Natsu and Lucy to turn up. She had a mission on her mind…. A very difficult mission. Gray already agreed for the mission. Natsu agreed as soon as he knew that Gray agreed for it. He couldn't let Gray take the entire credit. _

"_Where's Lucy?" Erza asked, seeing that there was no sign of the blonde celestial mage ever since she left the guild that morning._

"_Oh, Lucy, She wouldn't be available. She's already on a mission today. I guess we have to go all by ourselves…" the dragon slayer replied, smiling sadly._

"_She went on a mission and she didn't tell us. That's strange. Anyways, we'll be leaving soon," the scarlet haired mage said._

_Everyone saw them as they left the guild without Lucy. It was strange to see the group like that but Lucy was already on the mission. So, they thought it wasn't a big problem._

_After a week or so, they returned to the guild. Everyone was so sad. They couldn't understand why. Even the very cheerful Mira was sad. Erza walked up to the counter and asked the takeover mage what the matter was. The takeover mage smiled sadly at her._

"_She left the guild," she said in a low voice._

"_Who left the guild?" the requip mage asked her._

"_It's Lucy…She left the guild. She didn't even tell us…" the takeover mage was now in tears. Erza couldn't believe this. Neither could Gray, Natsu and Happy. _

"_But Natsu said she went on a mission…" Erza glared at him._

"_That was what she told me. She's coming back. I'm pretty hopeful about that. She loves Fairytail. She cannot leave us, can she?" said Natsu, sounding hopeful._

_However, no one could cheer up thinking that their beloved celestial spirit mage was gone. Their spirits were down. Natsu tried to cheer them up. Then, he remembered something. It was his birthday tomorrow. That would be the best reason to cheer them up. He ran around wild shouting that tomorrow was his birthday. He even asked Mira to arrange for a grand party with loads of food, especially hot and spicy food. Everyone, for sometime at least, forgot her, laughing at the dragon slayer who they all thought went mad. They all tried to keep a smile up on their faces, only to make him smile. It was then that they received a telegram. Erza read it aloud:_

_**Hey guys,**_

_**I'm coming back tomorrow. I can't wait to see you all. I'm really sorry to leave you without saying a word. Well, I'm coming back tomorrow. So, I'll explain in detail.**_

_**I'm sorry.**_

_**-Lucy**_

_They couldn't understand what was happening but they left all the explanation for the blonde. They all cheered up smiling happily that their celestial mage is going to come back. Little did they know that the next day would leave them all in a shock?_

_Finally, the day Natsu was born came. He was all excited. Lucy would be back in the guild and they'd have a grand celebration together. He really missed her all these days. Each day went like years for him. Even though he wrote three letters for a day, that couldn't make up for his will to see her. He loved the idea that he would be with her today. He ran as fast as he could to the guild only to see her._

_The guild was decorated in its finest. It was looking like heaven to him with all the food displayed on the table. Seeing the food, his mouth watered. At once, he pounced on the food like an animal and began eating like a child. Everyone couldn't help but smile at him. It was his day. They couldn't say anything to him. They all laughed at the kid sitting in front of him._

_The doors suddenly opened. Everyone looked in the direction of the door, searching for any traces of the blonde but instead they saw a man dressed in black. He was sad. It was as if he was mourning for something. He directly went into the master's chamber and handed over a letter to him. The master's eyes shot wide open. He was speechless._

_After a few minutes, He said to the man, "It's not right to conceal any more things from my children. However, I'm too old to tell them myself. I cannot bear seeing all their crying. Please, inform them. I'd really appreciate your help…."_

_The black man stepped out of the chamber. Everyone was still in confusion. A baffled expression surfaced their faces._

"_I really regret to say this but Lucy Heartphilia, died yesterday in a train accident…" he said, bowing to all. _

"_What do you mean? She said she'll come. I don't believe it," Natsu shouted._

_A lot of boos and catcalls came from others. They didn't believe him. Lucy… and dead… that isn't something they could imagine. They wanted to see her… everyone prayed that what the man in front of him was saying was false. _

"_We are really sorry. We couldn't protect her. Though our meeting went safe, we couldn't save her. We feel so bad for her…." The man could no longer speak. He immediately burst into tears._

"_Though you believe or not, She no longer exists…" the man said hardly._

_Everyone's vision became blurry as tears started overwhelming them. They all cried and cried. Their eyes were sore and red. However, there was one person who hadn't shed any tears- Natsu. He still couldn't believe it. It was just yesterday that they got the telegram and today they hear she's dead. He couldn't understand a thing. She couldn't die. She just couldn't die… _

_He ran back to his house and sat on the couch. He took a sheet of paper and began writing:_

_**Dear Lucy,**_

_**A mysterious man has appeared. He says you died. I don't believe it. It's some kind of joke. Now, don't you dare trick me, okay? I know you're just playing a joke. Everyone has shed their tears. Is it my turn now? Turn up before I start crying. Turn up telling everyone that you're alive. Turn up, damn it…..**_

_He couldn't write any more. Before he could notice, tears fell down from his eyes, making his letter wet. Though he wiped some, new ones were born. _

"_Lucy!" he shouted in pain._

BANG!

The dragon slayer fell down on the ground as result of hitting with something very hard. He looked upwards to see what it was as he rubbed his back. He hit with the door of Lucy's apartment.

"Why is it that I always end up here? She doesn't live here now right. She now lives in the heavens," he thought, as he turned back. He was reluctant to leave. Her apartment was still unoccupied. Erza offered to pay the rent. Twice a week, someone or the other from the guild cleaned her room, placing the things exactly at the same place she used to. This was now more like a memorial to her.

"Why? I ask why did you have to leave? Why did you do this to me? You promised me, right? You promised me that you'd smile again for me. How can you break your promise? You said you stick to every word you say. I'm alive even now. I'm taking care of the guild. I guess it's all my fault to let you go. I should have never let you go. Show yourself once and I promise I'll never let you go. Please come back for once…." He said to no one in particular and in a low voice so that no one would hear him.

Holding his tears back, he again disappeared into the crowd, back on his way to his house.

* * *

**Natsu: Beatress! (shouting)**

**Me: Did you call me? **

**Natsu: Go easy on me, don't make it so sad that I don't want to live.**

**Me: Really? Is it so sad? But you wanted to live on for Lucy. You cannot die… (whining)**

**Natsu: Please guys post your comments and suggestions in the box below just to tell her how it feels when you lose someone so dear. You can even pm her if you want.**

**Me: Natsu, you're making me cry… ( crying)**

**Natsu: I'm really sorry but you make it too miserable for me to live, that's it.**

**Me: Do you think that I'm that bad a person? (asking with tears in my eyes)**

**Natsu: Well, no, but it is so tragic till now. Can you make it any happier?**

**Me: Let me see… The next chapter…. Yes, in the next chapter, you'd meet someone who'd cheer you up.**

**Natsu: Who is it?**

**Me: Well… I can't tell you exactly now but sure you'll be happy that the person entered your life.**

**Natsu: Well then, I'd wait for the next chapter on your words. Please send her some good reviews guys.**

**Me & Natsu: Bye for Now!****  
**


	4. Griffin Wings

**Me: Back with a new chapter! Thank you guys for reviewing this story and also my new story, "Natsu's Grandson". Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed, added to favorites and alerted my stories and me. I love you all.**

**Natsu: You forgot me! **

**Me: How can I forget you? You're the star of my story, Natsu. Get ready for the surprise.**

**Natsu: What Surprise? Tell me… Tell me…**

**Me: You're acting like a kid. Anyways, I don't own Fairytail. I only own the plot. **

**Natsu: Yep, She's right. She's takes the sole responsibility of whatever happens in the plot. Good or bad it all goes to her.**

**Me: Chapter ahead. Enjoy! Natsu cannot wait anymore…**

* * *

**Chapter-4 Griffin Wings**

"Hey, Natsu, how could you leave me in the crowd? I was scared to death, you know," Happy scolded. It was not new to the cat. Incidents of this kind have occurred in the recent past so many times. Natsu always seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Loneliness was eating him, in a way he didn't realize. No one could help it. Though his friends surrounded him, he seemed to be a loner. In spite of the fact that he cheered somewhat, Happy could see that he had not returned to his original self.

"I'm sorry, Happy, you know…"

"I know…. You were thinking about her. You get so many people worried you know that. Why don't you resolve back to your original self? I bet Lucy wouldn't like to see you as such if she were alive today. She would've hosted a great party, helping everyone in the guild and smiling. She would not like if you were dull, unhappy and sad. Cheer up a bit Natsu. You'll do no good if it's like this. You have to come to the guild tomorrow. It's for Lucy's sake," the cat urged his friend.

"I'd think over it," the dragon slayer said, silently.

They entered their house and without any second thought, they laid on the bed. It being a tiring day, Happy resolved to sleep as soon as he lay down. However, sleep didn't so soon to Natsu. It's because he didn't wanted to sleep early. This was his daily routine now. He sat down after Happy slept, took a piece of paper and began writing a letter. However, little did he know he was spied upon today? Ever since that day the dragon slayer had been least interested in his surroundings, causing others to wonder if he had lost his senses. So, he was unable to notice that Wendy and Carla were spying on him for the night.

"Hey, Carla, Now I understand why Happy doesn't know about these letters. I really feel bad for Natsu…." Wendy whispered. The cat just nodded at her nakama in agreement.

"I'm done with my letter today. Let me put this in my box. Please, Luce, do read this letter. I'll be looking forward to your reply. I forgot, you cannot reply can you?" the dragon slayer said in a low voice, looking at the stars outside his window.

This was enough for Wendy to break into tears. Carla couldn't calm her. So, she decided to carry her on her wings before the dragon slayer would know that they came there.

The dragon slayer dragged a large box. To his surprise, he found a small gift for him on it. By its smell, he could have sworn it was Wendy. A smile crept on his face before he took the gift and opened it. He saw a photograph of Lucy and him, neatly placed in a photograph frame. His eyes became wet at the sight of his old nakama's photograph. He would have cried if he had not heard the door knock twice. He immediately rushed to see who it was at this time of night, unaware of the fact that the letter he wrote fell down on the ground.

He opened the door only to see a certain young man of his age with brown hair and green eyes, standing in front of him. The most noticeable feature was that he had a kind of design on his neck, something like a guild's insignia- a pair of blue wings.

"You're Natsu Dragneel, right? May I come in?" the man asked before he earned a nod from the dragon slayer. It felt strange to the dragon slayer as the man knew him beforehand, despite the fact that he hasn't seen him any where.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep but I have something very important for you," he said.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" the salamander asked.

"No, you don't but I know a lot about you. It might be quite surprising for you but I came to know about you through one of your nakamas- Lucy," the man said, not to make the matter more complicated.

Lucy… the name echoed in his mind. He had not heard about her from anyone since she left. After three years, this man who is sitting in front of him, claims to know her. His curiosity increased as he began to listen to everything he said even more keenly.

"Lucy… how do you know her?" the salamander asked.

"We had been the part of accident that occurred three years ago. To make it clearer, we were on the same train and she was sitting opposite me. She held this gift box and went on smiling senselessly, thinking about something," the man said as he pulled out a tiny gift box from his pocket. Natsu stared at it carefully. A faint smell of Lucy lingered in the air around it. It indeed indicated that this was something related to Lucy.

"This small gift… she intended to give to you on your birthday… three years back. She was quite excited about seeing you all…. I couldn't see a point because she didn't bear any guild's insignia. Then, she said that she had to leave the guild to help someone. Now that she's done with the work, she's going to rejoin the guild. She looked so happy, with a great smile that would have outmatched the sunshine," the brown haired man said, recollecting his memories of his encounter with her. "Though our encounter was short, she was such a sweet person to be acquainted with. She left a long lasting memory. She's like, she has changed me to a entirely different person. However, little did I expect that such a terrible thing could happen to her? Almost everyone died in the accident. I was one of the fortunate who survived it. Among all the things that were burnt, it remained unburned. This piece serves as the last memory of Lucy. I now entrust it to you. You are the rightful owner of it," the man continued. He handed over the box to Natsu.

"But why are you giving it to me… after three years?" Natsu asked.

"Well… I tried to search for you early those days but I didn't know then, she was a member of Fairytail guild then. Later, when I heard rumors about the salamander of Fairytail, I was confirmed that Lucy was talking about you. So, it took me long time before I could give it to you on your birthday tomorrow. So, I guess my purpose here is over. I'll be leaving," he said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait! Who are you? You didn't tell me that," Natsu asked. He was still shocked by what happened.

"You'll know who I am if we were ever to meet again. I'll look forward to that day. One more thing that she told me last, She told you were very precious to her. She would not lose you for the world. She always wanted you to be happy and smiling. So, make sure you smile for her," he said before vanishing into the forest.

Natsu looked at him in awe. It all occurred so sudden that he couldn't understand what happened.

_You were very precious to her. She wouldn't have lost you for the world. She always wanted you to be happy and smiling…_ These words of the mysterious man echoed through his mind.

"_Was I that precious to her? And I could do nothing to save her, let alone leave her in danger," _thought he.

A smile formed on his face before he fell to his knees. Tears filled his eyes and fell down his cheeks but he didn't let the smile fade. He was sobbing silently but he didn't let his smile fade. A smile… this was not fake… it came from the bottom of his heart. A smile he would smile only for her. A smile she always wanted to see. It was the least thing he could do for her for her gift.

He carefully opened the gift, careful enough that the paper doesn't tear. He wanted to keep the last remnant of her. He was surprised find that it was a chain that had a locket of the form of a star over the moon. Even she left a note for him. It read:

_Dear Natsu,_

_Happy Birthday! I'm really happy that you're 18 now. I now I could have told you directly but since you've been writing me quite a few letters in the past days, I thought I'd say my greetings in the same form. I can see you're enjoying yourself. Just keep up your smile. You're the most precious person I could ever have. Well, anything more, just don't eat too much and grow plump. I won't be able to carry both of you home. You want to say anything more, I'm in front of you and you can tell me_

_Love_

_Lucy_

"I wish you were really in front of me. There are many things that I want to tell you," he said, in a low voice, not to wake up Happy. A shooting star went past the sky being unnoticed.

He wiped his tears and pushed the box under his bed. The letter… he was least concerned. He didn't even recollect that he didn't place it in the box least to notice that it has disappeared from its place on the ground. Well, unaware of all such facts, he wore the chain around his neck and slept on his bed.

~0~

The next morning, he woke up full of energy. It was like seeing the old Natsu. Happy was so delighted. Whatever happened that night, he thought it happened for the better. They hurried to the guild. Natsu wondered why he didn't ask about the chain yet. Then he noticed that it hid in his muffler so well that no one could see it. He thought it was for the better and ran off to the guild with Happy following.

Everyone at the guild were sad that the dragon slayer wouldn't turn up in the guild that day. They all were quite worried about him. If he goes this way for one more year, it will be suicidal for him. However, to their surprise, the guild doors bang opened revealing a grinning Natsu with a smiling Happy flying behind him.

"Hey, Mira, Where's my hot spicy food? Boy, You all are planning to bunk my birthday party. I'll be very sad you know that. Cheer up everyone," Shouted Natsu.

"I'm bringing it right now," the bartender hurried. It was the first time in three years had they all seen him so happy. He was actually smiling, not a fake one.

"Going to bunk the fight with me on your birthday, flamebrain? I guess you're after all a coward…" Gray cheered, to check if he was really the old Natsu.

"Are you talking about you, ice brain?" the dragon slayer immediately changed to a fighting stance.

They fought and fought until they were tired. All the guild members cheered them and took sides. At last, it ended being a draw. Gray stood up, extending his hand to the dragon slayer who was lying on the floor tired. The fire mage accepted the invitation as he grabbed his hand with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday, Natsu" the ice mage wished him.

"Happy Birthday, Natsu!" everyone shouted.

"Thanks guys!" Natsu said.

As they were finished with the fight, they settled down to eat. Whoa, Natsu had a great appetite. Everyone was happy that Natsu was back to normal. How they wished to see him like that? He was the Salamander of Fairytail.

It soon became evening and everyone wore a smile today as they left. Mira's eyes watered to see such a sight- A Happy Fairytail guild after five years.

Natsu was still relishing some more spicy food. Mira promised him she would give him as much food as she wanted. He was sitting at the counter as he was eating more of the food. Happy was relishing the fish Mira had given him. Wendy and Carla were also contented to see the dragon slayer happy. Levy perked up from behind.

"Happy birthday, Natsu," she said, "Geez, tell me what made you so happy? Did Happy do anything?"

"No… I-it w-was just…" he said, "Happy told me to be happy. He said Lucy wouldn't like it if I was sad so I'm happy,"

He didn't want to disclose anything yet. Levy sighed at the fact how dear he held onto her friend.

"Geez… I'm so jealous of Lucy… She has someone who loves her so deep," she said which the dragon slayer barely heard.

"Hey, Levy, can you tell me a guild whose insignia is of the form of a pair of wings?" he asked the bookworm. She thought for a while before giving him the answer.

"Yep, I guess I know. It's a guild called Griffin Wings. It has its head quarters in Oxian city. It was full of mischievous brats a few years ago. Ever since they got their new master, it has been going on well. Why do you ask?" she said.

"Well… I saw someone with the same mark in the crowd yesterday. I wondered which guild he belonged to ever since. Guess I'll be leaving…." The dragon slayer said, "Hey, Mira, I want to go roaming for a while. I'll be off for a few days. Don't worry about me,"

"Now that you are normal, I better worry about the world," she said, smiling at him, "Don't hurt yourself or destroy an entire city, okay? Take care of yourself and Happy…"

~0~

The dragon slayer and his exceed cat were impatiently waiting for the train at the station. The cat asked too many questions. However, the dragon slayer kept mum.

"Please tell me Natsu, where are we going? Could you tell me at least now? I have to wake you up at the station, right?" the cat said worried.

"Oxian city… that's where we are going. I've someone to thank. I didn't thank him for his gift yesterday," the dragon slayer replied. Then, he explained Happy everything that happened last night. Happy listened to him in awe.

"_So, this was the man who changed him so much… Even I got to thank him for giving our Natsu back to us,"_ the cat thought.

~0~

"We're finally here," the dragon slayer said as he looked at the large doors of the guild, Griffin Wings.

He entered the guild doors. He was greatly impressed by its structure and maintenance. The guild was mostly empty with an exception of a few members. A bar tender can to him and said, "May I help you?"

"Yes, We came here searching for someone who helped us," Natsu said.

"Well… then, please wait for the master. He's right now in a meeting. As soon as the meeting ends, you can thank him instead of the man who helped you. You see, it's quite a huge guild, you cannot just search for someone so easily as some may have even left for missions. Instead, you thank the master and He'd thank the person who helped you," the bartender said.

Natsu and Happy patiently waited for the master to step out. After waiting for an hour or so, they heard the door open. Natsu and Happy looked at the door. What he saw made him freeze.

* * *

**Me: So, you're happy now?**

**Natsu: Yes, I'm glad that I met him but why did you leave at such a cliff hanger?**

**Me: Well, I want people to think about the plot more. I like it that way! How was it?**

**Natsu: That's something they should tell. Please post your comment, suggestion and opinions in the box below. You can even pm her if you want. Feel free to express your doubts.**

**Me: Critics will be appreciated. Don't be too harsh. I hope this chapter gave you more hope.**

**Me & Natsu: Don't forget to leave your comments. Arigato and Bye for now!**


	5. It's you and me again

**Me: Back with the new chapter! You guys are really wonderful. Your reviews really made my day. Thank you guys for loving this story so far. Thanks to all! All the reviewers, silent readers, all those who added my story and me to their reviews and all those who alerted me and my stories.**

**Natsu: That was a long list of thanks. What about this chapter? Is it any good?**

**Me: You're so passive towards me. Don't you trust me at all when I say it would be happier?**

**Natsu: Frankly speaking, I don't. Anyways, here comes the disclaimer, Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. The plot is all hers and she'd be the one to blame.**

**Me: Okay, Go ahead with your scoldings but then don't whine when this chapter turns to be the most lovely for you. Chapter ahead! Enjoy!**

** I have a note for you all, by the end of this chapter, the thoughts in bold italics belong to Lucy and those in italics belong to Natsu. This will make the plot more clear for you.**

* * *

**Chapter-5 It's you and me again.**

Both the dragon slayer and the exceed cat froze at the sight in front of them. Was it their dream? They indeed wanted someone to prick them. They couldn't believe their eyes. A blonde haired girl wearing her hair in a long ponytail climbed down the stairs. She resembled very much to their nakama, who died three years ago. Was it really her? But then, the man who gave them the death news had told them that they cremated her body. Even Natsu used to visit her grave very often. What's happening in front of them, is it true?

"Natsu, It's…." the cat couldn't speak anymore. A ball formed in his throat making it unable to speak. Sorrow buried deep in its little heart was making its way through its tiny eyes as its eyes became wet.

However, it was Natsu's reaction that made him get worried. He didn't speak a word. He just walked forward, a few step ahead to face the blonde girl in front of him. Both the blonde girl and the rose haired dragon slayer stopped in their tracks. He could now smell her. He could now see the expressionless face she wore. What was it that thickened the air between them? To everyone who was watching the duo, it seemed as if the duo were in an entirely different world where they couldn't sense anyone.

She could see the happiness in his eyes. Her eyes seemed to search through his for any traces of anger. However, she found none. She didn't know how to react. Her old nakama was standing in front of her. The most precious one in her life was standing right in front of her and she couldn't even speak to him. For the first time she wondered why she had to be a celestial spirit mage. Her eyes reflected sorrow while his eyes reflected happiness. He could have sworn he would have given her a warm hug if it had not been another guild. He badly wanted to but he held himself back. The only reason being her. What if they might not allow him to meet her again. He wouldn't want to lose her for the world, not for the second time. He wanted her back but then there were certain things he wanted to ascertain before he claimed her back.

Their attention was on each other. Natsu was looking at the blonde girl, doubting if she was for real or if it was a dream. She seemed to look at him in disbelief. Happy just watched the pair as they stood without any emotions. Soon, the pair caught the attention of the guild. All the members present at the guild began looking at the duo in awe. Never have they seen their friend in this manner. It was something new to them. They could feel the tension building up in the air. Then, a certain violet haired girl with cerulean blue eyes got up from her seat and walked up to the blonde. She held her hand giving it a slight jerk, making the duo snap out from their world. Pulling her to the direction of the doors, she asked, "Rose-chan, are you coming with me on this mission today?"

"_Rose?" _thought the salamander. His imagination was considerably fired up.

He saw as the blonde was being dragged away from him. He felt like holding her hand and grab her back, not letting her go but then, they called her Rose. May be she was a different person after all. Happy flew to Natsu's shoulders and whispered in the dragon slayer's ears, "She's Lucy, right? Why are they calling her Rose?" the neko questioned.

Natsu himself was astonished at the new revelation. Rose? He bet he saw Lucy in her. How can she be an entirely different person? Something was not quite right with this. He saw the blonde as she was being dragged outside the guild. Her eyes staring at the dragon slayer, her heart seemed to rest with the duo that stood near the staircase. Then, his eyes scanned for something. He scanned the blonde only to find a certain locket hanging from the chain around her neck, shaped in the form of fire.

"_That's sure is Lucy… I bet that. Why is she staying here? Away from all of us? She didn't even let us know her existence… Wait! Is she being forced to live here? She did seem sad. I bet she is being forced to live," _the dragon slayer thought.

"Happy… We're rescuing Lucy from here tonight…." He said softly to the cat, in order not to catch anyone's attention, "She's our Lucy and we're taking her back"

A determined look formed on his face. The bartender attended to the salamander and the cat.

"I'm really sorry but the master cannot meet you today, sir. He's dealing with a critical problem and he said he needs seclusion. I'm terribly sorry for causing all the inconvenience," the bartender said as she bowed in regret.

"It's no problem. We'll come some other day…," the dragon slayer said as he walked out of the guild with Happy.

"Happy, We've got to talk to her about what happened. Come on, let's search for her," the dragon slayer said. He was quite unaware of the fact that someone was watching over him.

~0~

"What's the matter, Rose-chan? You're not your cheerful self today. You got any problem. I know. That pink haired idiot might have done something to you in your past. That's the reason why you were expressionless seeing that guy," the violet haired girl said, trying to figure out all the possible reasons for her friend to act so strange.

"Thanks for your concern, Celia. I'm just fine. He's got nothing to do with my past. I just felt him familiar to me. May be he was a part of my past. I don't know. I'm not sure," she said, smiling at her friend.

"It's too bad. You always suffer because of your past. Ever since that accident, you don't seem to remember any thing that's related to your past. I even wonder whether your past was very painful to you," she asked.

"No, I bet it was a happy one. People around me cared about me a lot. They loved me. Especially there was a guy who used to protect me…" She stopped. She was giving her the information that she shouldn't have given.

"You're talking as if you remember everything back then," the violet haired girl said.

"No! It's just… I have dreams… that indicate these things… I see people laughing with me and cheering me. A certain guy was there with me protecting me," the blonde said, trying to make up for what she said.

"Is that the pink haired guy from before?" Celia asked.

"I don't know… I'm not sure…" the blonde said, looking at the ground. Her eyes saddened.

"Okay, Rose-chan, please take some rest for today…. We can always go for a mission tomorrow…" Celia said, leaving her alone at her residence.

It was already night. A chilling wind was blowing outside, making the blonde shiver. She opened the door of her apartment. Her face was still sad. She went to her study room, where she found an envelope. She remembered Rob giving her this letter to read.

"_Read it! You might feel a bit better…."_ Was what he said.

She looked at the envelope that had her name on it. What made her eyes go wide was the dragon slayer's name that was written.

"_Is it really what Natsu has written?"_ she thought. Her hands trembled. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She frantically opened up the envelope to find a letter and began reading:

_Dear Lucy, _

_I hope you're fine. Today was another bad day. I was almost about to win the battle with Gray when someone shouted out you're name. I wondered how hard I tired to fight my tears. You know, Luce, Gray stood up for me and shouted angrily at who so ever took your name. Everyone in the guild were so hurt ever since the day you left the guild. The day when they knew you died, they were crying like anything. The time stopped but their tears didn't. You know me. I couldn't cry. How can I cry? But you know what I did cry a lot after writing you a letter which had no address to be posted. I cried because I couldn't send you that letter I wrote. Everyday I wrote a letter to you and felt bad each time I realized there would be no one who would read it. Why did it have to be you, Luce? I shouldn't have let you go? You're right. I am an idiot. I just don't care about you and all that you do is put all your trust in me. I am a real big idiot. Everyone were shedding tears ever since. Is it my turn now? Why should I cry? Why should it have to be you that had to die? It could've been me instead. Why did you do this? You cannot break your promise to me at least. You didn't lie to me back then, right? Come back if you ever cared for me. Come back to me, alright._

_I always keep on searching for you in the crowds. I still cannot believe that you're dead. I don't know why. I don't want to believe you're dead. Tell me you're alive. Promise me that you'll never leave me. Show me that my Lucy will never break a promise. Every minute without you is quite heart breaking, Luce. Even then, from now on, I'll smile. It's because Happy said you won't be any happy if I wasn't happy. So, I'll smile. I'll smile for you…_

_You always send me gifts on my birthday, right, Luce? How about presenting yourself to me this year. It's quite impossible but then, I really want to see you. Don't worry, I've just got mad without you around. It might seem a silly wish knowing that you cannot return forever. Yet I keep on wishing every year to present yourself to me. I'm dumb. I'm an idiot. I just want to hear that from you, once again… Good night, Luce._

_Love_

_Natsu_

"Look, what this guy got himself into?" she said, tears emerging out from her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, "Rob said I'd feel better reading this but it made it even worse for me. Why does he do such stupid things? I can never understand Rob. What does he want with me?"

She placed the letter along with a bundle of letters. Wiping her tears, she lay on her bed, hoping that some day she could get back home. She tried to get some sleep but her efforts were in vain. All that echoed in her mind was his words. She sat up on her bed with a sad look on her face.

"He was really in front of me today and I couldn't even tell him that it was me. How I searched for any traces of anger in his eyes for me but all I could see was happiness. Natsu… I'm really sorry. I even don't expect to be forgiven by any of you. I cannot tell any one the truth. I have to lie to everyone. In fact, I'm sick of my life as it is now. It can't be any miserable than this," she said to no one in particular.

~0~

"The smell leads to this place, Happy. I'm sure she's in here," Natsu said, pointing to a window on the first floor, "Do you think you can take me there?"

"Aye!" the cat saluted before stretching its wings and clenching on to the dragon slayer's shirt. It flew along with him to the window on the first floor. Carefully, the dragon slayer sneaked into the house. He was in the kitchen. The cat followed him. He followed her scent to a room whose door was closed. He was about to turn the door's knob to open it when he felt he heard something.

"_**Please don't come in. I cannot see you, right now"**_

His eyes shot wide open.

Happy couldn't understand a thing. The next moment the cat saw the dragon slayer leaning on the door with his back resting on it. Slowly the dragon slayer sat in the place as such resting his back on the door.

"How can you rest at a time like this Natsu? She's in. If we only open the door, we can take her back. Stand up and open the door. We'll take Lucy back," the neko said.

"We cannot go in, Happy. She doesn't want us to come in," the salamander replied.

"But why? She's our Lucy, right?" the neko was in tears.

However, the dragon slayer remained silent.

"Fine, If you cannot get her back, I'll get someone to get her back," the neko replied with a humph as it flew away through the window.

~0~

She sat on the bed wearing a sad smile. Then, it all started. An awkward feeling as if he was around and was coming near her surfaced. Fear shot up in her mind. She couldn't face him, not now. She hadn't the courage to see him. She only wished if he was gone. She only wished that for now.

"_**Please don't come in. I cannot see you, right now,"**_ she thought in her heart.

Then, she didn't no why she couldn't hear any sound from out side until she heard the neko say, "How can you rest at a time like this Natsu? She's in. If we only open the door, we can take her back. Stand up and open the door. We'll take Lucy back"

She rushed to the door, possibly holding the knob.

Then, she heard the dragon slayer's voice, "We cannot go in, Happy. She doesn't want us to come in"

"But why? She's our Lucy, right?" she heard the neko say in a sorrowful tone.

Tears shot up her eyes. Silence prevailed. She tried to get a hold of herself.

"Fine, If you cannot get her back, I'll get someone to get her back," she heard the neko's voice for the last time. Then, she could hear the sound of its flight.

Silence prevailed for the entire night. She sat down at the door, resting her back on it, exactly on the opposite side of the door where Natsu sat. They both didn't utter a word the whole night. However, it was their hearts that did the speaking. A deep conversation set in, that they couldn't even notice.

"_**Did he hear me? But how?"**_

"_I feel like I can hear you. I don't know why. May be because you're my Lucy…"_

She held the tears back. A smile formed on his face.

"_**I'm really sorry. I just can't see you. Are you not angry with me?"**_

"_I'm quite happy that you're alive"_

"_**Hey, Natsu, Happy Birthday…. I wanted to say this to you for three years now but…"**_

He felt a breeze blow across his face as he felt that she was wishing him.

"_You know something… I was always looking forward to the day as such…. This would be my best birthday. I got you as my present…"_

The smile grew even bigger. All his worries were gone. She was alive and that fact made him happy.

"_**I'm really sorry"**_ she thought as she pulled her legs closer as she hugged them tight, burying her head deep in to them as she hid her falling tears.

* * *

**Natsu: Beatress, I love you! **

**Me: I thought you loved Lucy. Are you sure she wouldn't mind?**

**Natsu: It's not in that way though. You brought my Lucy alive. You deserve to be loved. You're like my sister.**

**Me: Well, that's a relief. I didn't want to find myself in a face off though.**

**Lucy: Hello, anyone cares about my existence here. Now that I'm alive, could any one tell me why my life is being made so miserable?**

**Me: I guess it's all upto you to answer, Luce.**

**Lucy: Fine then, I'll look forward to the next chapter. Don't make it too miserable okay?**

**Me: I have to see about that. Don't worry, I love you a lot. Love will lessen your pain. **

**Lucy: Guys, please do send her your opinions, suggestions and advices by posting them in the box below. Tell her not to make it too miserable for me. I'd appreciate your help.**

**Natsu: To help Lucy, you can even pm her.**

**Me: Guys, this is like plotting against me. I'm not that rude. Guys, do tell them about me a little. Critics will be appreciated.**

**Me, Lucy& Natsu: Arigato & Bye for now!**


	6. Confession

**Me: Hello guys, Back with a new chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, added this story to their favorites and also to the silent readers.**

**Natsu: Wait! This chapter is so short. So you think it'll work.**

**Me: I'm really sorry, guys. Yes, this is a short chap. I couldn't come up with any better. A new story has occupied my mind so much. I really can't get it off my mind, you see. This was the best I could do for you all. **

**Natsu: I see. I hope you guys understand. One more important notice. She won't be updating for a while now. She's going on a small trip and would likely return on Wednesday. So, Most probably the next update may be on Thursday. **

**Me: Well, I'm still not sure about that. I regret all the inconvenience I'm causing all of you. I hope you guys, understand. And when I come back I'll publish the very new story that's on my mind. Sure, I'll finish my earlier ones before that.**

**Natsu: My sis doesn't own Fairytail. The plot entirely belongs to her. Blame her if you don't like it.**

**Me: Hey, Bro, That was mean…(smacked him) You guys, carry on with this small chapter. I promise the next chapter will be extra long. Pray I could keep writing after I comeback.**

* * *

**Chapter-6 Confession**

"You need not hide like that. Just walk by my side," she said, looking at a bush. He was hiding there in the bush following her secretly. However, it seemed that she was quite aware of the fact that he was following her. She was on her way to the guild. The route extended from her apartment, through a narrow route through the forest reaching a lake where upon taking a right turn, you'll reach the city. She knew he was and will follow her all the way. What was the point of his hiding if she already knew she was following her? So, instead of holding back, he simply came out of his hideout and walked silently beside her.

A smile adore his face every time he realized he was walking with her. He used to glance at her every now and then, unable to believe that she was right beside him. What he wished for all the years had finally come true. She was there with him. He hadn't lost her. Was it true? He remembered the previous night when he felt she said she didn't wanted to see him. Will she never return? Why did she chose to stay here? He was angered by the thought that she chose to stay here. The very thought that she wouldn't return made him sad. A sad smile lit up his face. He wanted to brighten it up but nothing would illuminate his face. All he could do was smile sadly at the thought that she would not return home.

She, on the other hand, was frustrated. She lost all hopes of returning back. No one would let her go. He was there beside her yet she could not tell him it was actually her. She couldn't call him idiot, wish him, or do anything she used to do. The pain of not being able to be like they used to struck her in her heart as if a sharp knife has been stabbed in it. She looked straight. She didn't want to give him the least clue that she was what he thought her to be. She didn't wanted to give him the slightest hint of her being his Lucy. Wearing a serious look on her face, she moved forward, ignoring his presence. She couldn't tell how much she was cursing herself for that. Yet she walked forward, leaving him behind.

Natsu… he was happy…. happy that she was alive, happy that he was with her now. However, she wasn't happy. That's what clicked in his mind. Her smile wasn't shining on the world. If it was her choice, then why isn't she happy about it? Her smile wouldn't echo in his ears since he met her again. He decided he'd talk to her. She had to see him. She had to speak to him. She had to tell him all the reasons for why she broke his promise to him. He had held himself back for enough time. Now he wanted her to hold him back, to answer him. He could no longer let her go of her own accord. She couldn't leave him because…

She was walking ahead of him with her head bowed down so that her eyes wouldn't reflect her tears to him. Suddenly she felt a warm hand holding hers not letting it go.. She turned back to see the salamander hold her hand. The more she struggled to set it free, the tighter his grip would become. He then spun her around in a circle and held her by her waist, her hands resting on his chest for any possibility of pushing him back. He wouldn't let her go. No, she didn't wanted him to let her go. She wanted to cry… like she used to. He was the only one who saw her cry like that. She wanted him to be the only one. She wanted him to take her back. She couldn't give her own accord. She wanted him to take her away from this place.

Silence prevailed. His hands were still on her waist. Her hands resting on his chest, her head bowed down so that he could still not see her expressions. She could feel his breath on her forehead that made her bangs sway. Her heart raced as she was in the arms of the man she loved so much. This was what the world meant to her. He, on the other hand, couldn't understand what was happening. A kind of feeling developed which told him not to let her go. He wanted her. He badly wanted her. He didn't know the reason why. The only feeling that she was there with him made him smile. His heart was filled with happiness. The next moment his mind was filled with questions that he wanted to ask her. He wanted to know why she left him. Many such questions lingered in his mind.

"Lucy… is this what I should call you? Or should I call you Rose? Who are you?" he said, waiting for a reply. He didn't receive one. He only succeeded in bringing more tears to her eyes. He leaned a bit forward to her and she leaned her head to rest it on his chest, giving him all the answers he wanted.

"So, you're my Lucy. You're my Lucy, right? I don't agree if you ask me to call you by some other name because I know you're my Lucy. You agree, don't you?" he said.

She didn't answer him still.

"I have waited for you… for the three years. Everyone believed that you were dead but something in me told that you'd come 'cause you promised me something…" he said.

Her eyes shot wide as she now remembered the promise she made to him. She didn't realize that he remembered it all along.

"Tell me, why are you here? Don't tell me anything you feel like. You can't lie to me, okay. You're my Lucy and you even bear the chain I sent you in one of my letters. Nothing can prove it wrong," he said.

"Why do you keeping saying that I'm your Lucy?" she said, with great difficulty. He could feel her tears, running down her cheeks that wet his shirt. He just smiled, backing slightly so that he could raise her head. With his thumb, he raised her head to look him straight in his eyes. Her eyes were crowded with tears. Though their eyes were locked with each other, her tears didn't stop to flow. All her sorrow that she hid in herself came out at once.

"Because you're my Lucy," he said, smiling down to her.

"Natsuuuu…" she cried as she dug her head deep into his chest.

~0~

"Is it really true?" The re-equip mage said.

"Lucy's alive!" the bartender said in disbelief. Tears were running down her cheeks.

"What's that the jerk doing? You could've got her back," Gray shouted.

"Natsu says she doesn't want to see us. I don't think he's going to get her back. Please, guys, come with me. We'll get her back," Happy pleaded.

"You need not plead Happy. She's our nakama. We're going to get her back. If she's not coming, we'll get her back by force," Erza said in a fierce voice.

"Well… I see… so, Lucy is alive…. But before you children do anything, I want to talk to the Guild master of Griffin Wings. I don't want you all to get hurt or go into a fight with another guild," The master said.

"We're all coming with you master," Gray said.

"We're all coming with you, master" Everyone shouted.

~0~

"I'm really sorry but I cannot come back," she said but with great difficulty.

His eyes got wide at the new revelation. He couldn't understand why. He placed his hand on her cheek. She could feel the warmth he had. A sad smile crept across his face.

"Then, you think you could smile without me?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that?" she asked. She still had tears at the end of her eyes.

"I'm serious, Lucy. Do you think you could smile without me?" he asked, in a stern voice.

"Why do you ask?" she said. She was still confused about what was happening.

"Do you think I'll be ever be able to live without you? Can you live without me?" he asked.

He was inching closer to her and the next moment he kissed her, their lips were locked. She closed her eyes as a tear slipped down her face. He pulled himself back, bumping his forehead against hers', he said, "I'll not be able to live without you. 'cause I love you, Lucy… I realized it when you were gone…"

She couldn't believe he said that.

"You make life even more difficult for me," she said.

She pulled herself away from him and began running away from him. He ran after her.

"Lucy!" he shouted.

There was a sudden thud as a whip hit the ground between him and her. They saw a violet haired mage standing in between them. Lucy stopped in her track.

"Celia.." she said.

"Rose-chan, I'm sorry. I saw this guy is harassing you. I'm not going to bear anything that hurts you," she told Lucy.

Turning to Natsu, "I don't know who you are. However, I warn you, Stay away from our Rose. She no longer belongs to you. I will not spare you if you hurt her any more," she said, leaving together with Lucy.

Lucy looked at Natsu with the same sad eyes, as she left him.

A pain struck him. He wanted her back. He wanted her by his side. All he wanted was she and nothing else. He loved her more than anything. He knew that. He just couldn't bear anyone take her away from him. However, when he thought it was her decision, he couldn't help but let her be. Though he regretted the idea, there wasn't anything he could do about unless and until she wished for it.

* * *

**Me: Natsu, How was it? I'm quite nervous.**

**Natsu: Well, As you told me, I confessed to her but I wonder if it would work. I leave all the comments to the guys reading it.**

**Me: Natsu is right. Please, guys, post your comments in the box below. Give me your suggestions about how I could improve my writing. **

**Natsu: You can even pm her about this chapter or story. Advice her not to make it too difficult for Lucy, okay?**

**Me & Natsu: Arigato & Bye for now! I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. **


	7. Memories Past and Present

**Me: Really sorry, guys. My pc was under repair and it delayed my update. I posted a new chapter of Natsu's Grandson as soon as my dad got it repaired. And here comes the next chapter of Natsu's letters.**

**Natsu: Whoa, I never expected you wanted to kill Celia so badly. She's not that bad. I can understand her. I hope you'll understand her by the end of this chapter.**

**Lucy: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. The plot is all hers.**

**Natsu: Blame her if you don't like it.**

**Me: Natsu, so you always have to add that as a tag line! ( smacked him)**

**Lucy: I hope it wouldn't be too miserable for me.**

**Me: Let them read on to find out. A surprise note for you guys at the end, though I hate to say it. It has to happen… Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter-7 Memories- Past and Present**

"I've never thought you would give up so easily," a voice stalked the salamander who was deeply engrossed in his thoughts. Snapping out of his thoughts, he turned around to face the same guy from that night- his eyes were sharp as he looked at the salamander. The sunlight reflected his guild's insignia, making it shine brightly. His hair swayed along with the wind. Natsu's eyes widened as he saw him.

"It's you again," Natsu said as he pumped his fist in the air. An angered look appeared on his face.

"Why did you lie to me? Why did you say that Lucy died? She's there in your guild. You hid her in your guild," Natsu shouted.

"Well… now how am I supposed to know that? The one in our guild is Rose. Did she say to you that she was Lucy of Fairytail? I don't think so… And you know why? 'cause she's Rose of Griffin Wings", he said.

"I don't agree! She's my Lucy," Natsu shouted, reinforcing his words.

"How do you know? She's a completely different person," the man said, with a more vicious smile.

"She's my Lucy. I know that. No one has to tell me that. I know her scent. I know everything about her. I know what she thinks, what she feels. I know each and everything…." Natsu said as he recollected a few instances from his past.

"Then, why did you let her go? I ask you. It's not like you, you know. I heard that the salamander of Fairytail does whatever he feels like. Then, why didn't you just take her away? Don't tell me you don't want her by her side. She's a kind of person, no one would ever like to lose, whether it's friend or foe. Who brought this change in you, Salamander?" the man said.

"It's because of Lucy" the dragon slayer replied. The man's eyes got widened.

"Lucy?" he said in a low voice.

"What do you think you know her well enough? What do you think she'd come with me if I drag her to my guild? That would only hurt her. Do you even realize that she is struggling to be away from me?" the dragon slayer replied in a high voice, making the man's eyes wider.

"Even then, she's sticking to this place. Even though she's struggling out there, I bet she hasn't said a word to the other mages. I've seen the sadness in her eyes the day I've met her again. Sadness… I cannot say what it was but she was really sad. Can't you just realize she's faking a smile all the time and you people still call her your nakama? You're foolish then! My Lucy has never told us anything… It's very hard to away from something you love the most when you know that it's right in front of you… She's going through all the pain and you are here conversing with me about who she is. I'm least concerned about any other thing… I want her to be happy… I want her to smile like she used to before. I don't really care if she's in our guild or yours'," Natsu replied.

"For now I respect her decision. But don't you worry. I swear I'll take her away the moment I feel she can never find any happiness over here and at that moment, no one can stop me from doing so," he said.

The man looked at Natsu in awe. Is it really the Salamander of Fairytail that is talking? He's so changed. He isn't like anything he used to be three years ago. Though she was not there with him, she was always there with him. He knew that… might be very well than any other member of his guild. However, his guild mates would never surrender her to anyone. He knew that too well. It would be an interesting battle to watch. The very thought of it made the brown haired man smile.

"Well… if you hold that opinion, I tell you the guild wouldn't lose her for the world too. You may try it. She's very precious to them. You should know one thing. This guild used to be nothing more than a bunch of spoiled brats three years ago. No one used to care for the other. It was only after she came, the guild turned into a family." The man said.

"What?" Natsu was surprised. The man turned around, now ending the conversation.

"Do you still think they'll let a family member go that easily?" he said as he disappeared.

~0~

"Celia, calm down… It's not his fault… He isn't a bad guy," Lucy tried to calm the violet haired girl.

"How do you think I can calm down, Rose- chan? He made you cry. I'll see he pays for it. I'll tell everyone in the guild and we'll see that he doesn't even step inside the guild," the girl fumed. No one could get away with her if they hurt 'Rose'.

"Celia! Stop it!" Lucy shouted. The girl flinched. It was really rare to see the blonde fuming. She always shared the sweet smile of hers with the guild but it was only Celia who used to get to see this side of her.

"Why don't you understand what I say? It isn't he who made me cry, you understand," Lucy frowned.

"Rose-chan, You're scolding me for that idiot. You've changed ever since that idiot came. What is it that you're hiding?" Celia asked.

"It's nothing," Lucy sighed, "Do you remember Celia? Three years back, when I first came into the guild, you were the rudest person. Say simply you were the greatest brat of all these guys," she said.

"Don't say that Rose-chan. I changed after that. Especially when you risked your life to save mine on that mission, I completely changed I promise. I cry when I remember the incidents before that. I was so foolish. I never understood what friendship means unless you demonstrated to me. That's the reason why you're my closest friend. Though I was rude to you, you were kind to me. I always had this question in my mind why were you so kind to each and everyone of us, though we were very rude to you," Celia said.

Lucy gave her a hug, smiling.

"It's because it's me. Someone taught me the true meaning of friendship," she replied.

"In your past?" Celia asked.

"Yes, in my past. If I had not met that person years ago, I would have never got a family…," Lucy said. Celia could now feel something wet her shoulders. Soon, she realized that she was crying.

"Rose chan, you're crying? Is it quite painful? Did anything bad happen in your past? Tell me, you're my best friend, right? You can always tell me," Celia asked.

"I wonder if I have to face them all…" Lucy said in a low whisper.

Celia quite couldn't make out what she said but she realized something quite painful happened in her past. Lucy pulled herself back from Celia, wiped her tears. Celia dragged her hand towards the guild and said, "Let's go to the guild and grab something to eat. I'm sure that'll make you better"

"Of course but you'll not speak of anything to others," she replied.

~0~

_She gained her consciousness. She could see that she was in a hospital. Her head was aching terribly. She ran her finger through her hair. She felt a bandage on her head. She sat on the bed. The doctor greeted her and asked her how she felt._

"_Good morning, doctor! I feel great now, except for the pain in my head. What happened?" she asked._

"_Your train met with an accident. You were lucky enough to be safe with the least injury. You've been unconscious ever since," the doctor replied._

"_How long have I been unconscious?" she asked._

"_Well, for about three days," he replied._

"_Three days! Gosh, Natsu's birthday passed away. He's going to be mad at me. I'm sure he'll be fuming that I didn't return as I said. Anyways, Thank you doctor, I must leave now," she said._

"_You should thank this guy who had been taking care of you. He saved you. Go ahead. You can get the discharge now," he said as he pointed towards a brown haired guy, sitting on the chair in the room. The doctor left to get the discharge papers. _

_Lucy seemed quite happy. She knew that guy. He was the one from the train, who sat opposite her._

"_It's you. I don't know you're name though but thanks. You saved my life. I owe you one. Well… I should get going now. My friends would be waiting…." She said as she got down on to her feet._

"_Wait! Lucy, I have a favour of you. Would you really help me out?" he asked._

"_Yes, I'd definitely help you out. I promise," She said._

"_Then, you've got to help me with my guild. Since you said, you left your guild for a while, please help me. My guild Griffin Wings, you may know, is nothing but a bunch of brats. They just don't care for anyone. They're so selfish. I want you to change those guys. Please join my guild! Please help me! You are my only hope" he begged. _

_Lucy's eyes got wide at the proposal. He rendered her speechless. What could she say? All these days she dreamt of going back to her guild but now she promised to help someone by joining there guild. She possibly couldn't do this. Why doesn't any one come and take her away?_

"_I possibly cannot. I have someone waiting for me. I cannot… Natsu… and everyone… I didn't tell them a thing about why I left…I cannot just leave them like that…. I … I … cannot…" Lucy stammered. It was really hard for her to think of joining a guild._

"_But you promised me you'd help," he said._

"_I possibly cannot join another guild. I … My … My heart always rests with Fairytail… I love Fairytail… I don't want to leave it… Isn't there any other way?" she asked, " You were right, I promised to help you but I cannot join your guild"_

_He thought for a while. An idea struck his mind._

"_I'll make a fake guild insignia. A fake insignia that would vanish the moment you reveal your identity to my guild members other than me. Would that be okay?" he asked._

"_I guess so… but still …. Leave me alone for a while," she said…._

_He left her alone for a while. He stood outside the room waiting for her._

"_Why me? Why did it have to be me? Natsu… I'm sorry…." She thought as her vision became blurry with tears that overflowed. She never felt this sad before. She could go back to her family but she cannot. For the first time in her life, she cursed herself for sticking to every word she said. She really wanted to go back. She really wanted to see him. How she missed everyone? However, she had a promise to fulfill… a promise… she had to fulfill._

_Wiping her tears, she left outside. He was waiting for her. _

"_So, you made up your mind?" he asked._

"_I have a promise to fulfill…" she said._

"_So, you're coming, aren't you? Where should I put the fake guild insignia?" he asked._

_She lifted her left hand but then she dropped that idea. That place was only reserved for Fairytail. It was where her Fairytail guild insignia used to be. She cannot give that place to any other thing. She showed him her right hand. She wanted the guild mark right at the same place where Natsu had his. She wanted it red unlike her favorite color pink. He placed his hand on her right hand and when he removed, she saw the red colored pair of wings on it. She touched it with her hand. It felt warm. They started walking._

"_May I ask why you wanted it there?" he asked._

"_It makes me feel he's always there with me… that's all," she replied._

_~0~_

"Lucy…" he thought, "I still remember that incident so clearly. You were never here. You really struggled hard to stay away from him and from your guild. I guess we could never take their place in your heart."

~0~

_He was just passing by her. He saw her sad eyes. She was not the same Lucy he knew. It had been a year since he met her. She almost immediately lost her smile that he saw on her face for the first time. It only took a few months for the guild to turn into a family. He introduced Lucy as Rose and told them that she has lost her memories. Whatever she did, they were so rude to her. However, she remained kind. He was the guild master of Griffin Wings. So, he forced Celia to go with her on a mission. After three days, they returned with Lucy bleeding so badly. The guild was alerted. Though they had defeated the bandits, one of them attacked Celia from back. Lucy pushed Celia, taking the blow herself instead. That day for the first time, every one were crying so badly. Her kindness finally touched their hearts. That day she bound the entire guild with her love. He knew she could do that. How he longed to see such a day when his guild would become a family? Tears rolled in his eyes. He was happy. Luckily, Lucy was saved and everyone were happy. Tears of joy emerged in the guild. They wouldn't just let her go. They would never let her risk her life. They really cried out for her that day. _

_Even that day, they were all around her. However, she was sad. She was smiling but she could see the sorrow she held. He called her into the office. She stepped._

"_What's the matter, Lucy?" he asked. Only he knew her identity. _

"_I've just learnt a new fact. It says that Lucy of Fairytail is dead," saying so, she burst into tears._

"_You… you knew it… right… why didn't you tell me?" she asked through her sobs._

"_It's because I knew you'd become sad," he replied._

"_Am I any happy to become sadder?" she asked. Wiping her tears, she left the office._

_~0~_

_He saw some kind of parcel in her hand- a small one. Now that he recollected it, it was the small gift that Lucy wanted to give Natsu… Her eyes were filled with tears. No one was at the guild at that time. How he hated when she was sad? She was the one responsible for the happiness of the guild. He wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to go back to her family… go back to Fairytail. He knew she'd be happy then. But She never asked him to. Why? Why didn't she want to go back? He had to do something… anything so that she goes back to her guild but she wouldn't leave this guild. He couldn't help but be sad about her._

_~0~_

"_Why don't you plan to go back, Lucy? Go back to your home. You're purpose here is served…._" He thought.

The doors of his office bang opened, revealing a blonde haired girl.

"Ah, Lucy, I was thinking about you…."

"Why? Why did you do this? Why? What do you want from me? Do you know how much it hurts, Rob? May be soon, I have to face each and everyone of my nakama. Do you think I can do that… Why are you so cruel to me?" she said, holding back any tears that threatened to fall.

"I don't understand why you fear to face them. You love them all, right? Why don't you reveal your identity and leave for your guild?" he asked, quite annoyed.

"What do you think it is easy to leave nakama so easy? It takes me a second to reveal my identity but it would pain each and everyone in the guild. I've been residing here with a fake name and a fake guild insignia. I sometimes feel like dying to put it bluntly. My happiness should never cost others' sorrow," she said.

His eyes went wide.

"_Now I understand… Now I understand why she is Lucy. Now I understand why no one likes to lose her… I now understand why…." _He thought.

~0~

"We're finally here, guys, Oxian city," Gray said as he looked at the city.

The entire Fairytail was on move. They reached the Oxian city railway station and now planned to barge into the guild, so as to drag their best loved nakama back to their guild.

"Gray, go with Happy and find Natsu. We'll meet you at the guild," Erza ordered.

With her consent, Gray left into the city, searching for the dragon slayer. Who knew what was in store for their future? Will they get back Lucy? Who knew? They just prepared themselves to make their best efforts. What so ever, they were not going to leave that city without Lucy.

* * *

**Me: Whoa, I revealed all the reasons I guess. Well, did you like it? Tell me anything.**

**Natsu: I say this was another worst thing for me. You left me somewhere, I don't know how to get out. That's so bad. (whining)**

**Me: Natsu, stop it. No one asked you. You always keep on blaming me.**

**Natsu: I don't. You always place me in a fix. That's all because you do.**

**Lucy: Hey guys, I heard this is going to end. **

**Natsu: What? Seriously? I'd be the happiest if it happens.**

**Lucy: Excuse me, It would be me. I had suffered more than you, Natsu.**

**Natsu: Well, we both suffered equally. Why did she leave at such a cliff hanger? It makes me nauseous. Would I really get my Lucy back? **

**Me: Well… watch out for the next chapter, seriously. Though these guys are happy, I'm really sad that it has to end in the next one or two chapters. **

**Natsu: Please, guys, I beg you. Tell her to make it a bit more happier. You can post your comments, suggestions or opinions in the box below. You can even pm her.**

**Lucy: Please do advise her to make it happier for me. It's a tough time.**

**Me: Lucy! You too… Fine I'd be mute then. Tell me if I was too bad, guys.**

**Me, Natsu & Lucy: Arigato & Bye for now!**


	8. Lucy's happiness

**Me: Guys, this is my final chapter of Natsu's letters. So I made it extra long. I hope you like it.**

**Natsu: Beatress doesn't own Fairytail. The plot is all hers. Blame her for any fault.**

**Me: Natsu!**

**Natsu: I'm scared and now running off before I get smacked. Bye guys!**

**Me: Guys, I'm going to get him. Read and enjoy this chapter for the time being.**

* * *

**Chapter-8 Lucy's Happiness**

"It's only because you saved my life that I promised to help you, Rob. However, after I came here, I realized I cannot go easily. My Happiness cannot be really the root of all sorrows," She replied as she wiped her tears. Composing herself back to normal, she left glaring at the master.

"_But still… why don't you just go back?"_ he thought.

~0~

"Gray! I can see Natsu there," Happy shouted to Gray. Gray looked in the direction Happy was pointing. Happy carried him, as it would be much easier to search for Natsu if they flew rather than run around the town searching. Indeed, they found him, sitting on a rock, lost in deep thoughts. Happy flew down and Gray soon landed on the ground.

"Natsu… Natsu…." He called taping his shoulder.

The dragon slayer didn't respond. He tried again but in vain. Angered, he hit him in the face with his fist, making him fall on the ground.

"Ouch, Gray! What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's what I'm supposed to ask you. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to bring her back if she was our Lucy?" Gray glared at the dragon slayer. Natsu flinched for a while. It wasn't usual for Gray to be angry or glare at someone.

"What do you think I should do? She didn't want to see any of us. Neither did she talk to me. But it was her eyes that told me that she wanted to come back badly. Yet she stuck to staying here. What do you think I should do?" Natsu shouted.

"I never thought I could hear that from you. She's our nakama, our family. How do you think she can stay away from us? You should have just dragged her to the guild," Gray said.

"You want me to force her, Gray?" Natsu asked. Gray flinched. He didn't mean that.

"But…. But… she is our family, Natsu. You cannot let her go that easily…" Gray said, "Besides, you love her, right? I thought you cared for her the most Natsu. How could you… let her go?" he asked.

"I haven't let her go, Gray. I will never let her go. She promised me that she'll smile for me. But she isn't any happy. Whenever I face her, I only see that sadness in her eyes. It feels as if she was sad. She never wanted to see me again but then again it feels as if she longed to be with me. It's like she's forced to stay here but she cannot come back," Natsu said all flustered.

"Natsu, You're all messed up. Lucy loves you, Natsu. Nothing can change this fact. She wants to stay with you more than anything does. I don't know why but she's staying here. Is it clear to you now?" Gray explained.

"How do you know she loves me and wants to stay with me?" Natsu asked, still confused.

"'cause I'm her friend… Now, come on, let's go to get her," Gray said, grabbing his wrist. But Natsu pulled back.

"Now what's the matter Natsu?" Gray asked. Was Natsu behaving like a kid? He couldn't understand.

"I heard from someone that the guild Griffin Wings was full of brats three years back. It was only after Lucy came into the guild that it changed into a family. Do you think she'll be able to leave so easily? We cannot take her by force Gray. We have to do something that will make her reveal her identity," Natsu said.

"You got a point but how will we if she doesn't want to reveal herself," Gray said.

"That's what I'm trying to say idiot," Natsu said.

"Don't care about all that Natsu. Let's go to the Griffin Wings. Erza's waiting for us… She's really going to be mad if she finds out that it really is Lucy," Happy said.

"Happy's right, Natsu, we have to go there. Everyone might have already reached the guild. We'll think about it…. Later. We're not giving Lucy without a fight," Gray said.

Natsu was silent except for following Gray silently. He was still thinking, though it wasn't usual for him to think. There must be some way that Lucy would do that, some way that the other guild would let her go of her own accord, some way that she could come back to Fairytail he thought.

~0~

"So, this is the guild where we heard Lucy is," Erza said as she reached the doors of the guild. Everyone followed her into the guild as she opened the door.

"_Griffin Wings"_ she thought.

The very first sight of the guild revealed Lucy. The blonde stood right in front of the door, sitting on the counter, smiling to the bar tender.

"Lu-chan!" Levy squealed.

The blonde turned her head as she heard a familiar voice. It was long time she has heard that voice. Tears seemed to well up but she held them back so that no one would suspect.

"Lucy!" Everyone of Fairytail shouted. They were indeed in tears as they rushed to the blonde. Little did they expect the ground to tear apart due to a strike of thunder? Fairytail stopped and a violet haired girl appeared in front of them.

"Celia?" Lucy said in a low voice. The entire Griffin Wings guild backed her.

"Whoever you are you're not going anywhere near Rose-chan," Celia said.

"Rose? You're mistaken girl. She's Lucy… Lucy Heartphilia of Fairytail… Whoever told you that, just get out of our way. We're taking her back," Erza said.

"Lucy?" Celia said as she looked at Lucy if what they were saying was true. However, Lucy gave no expression. Her soul felt as if frozen. How could she say something? Whoever wins, she'll lose. Both are her nakama. She didn't want them fight. She really didn't want them fight. The members of both the guilds are her friends. She couldn't see any of them get hurt. Tears arose in her eyes. This angered Celia more.

"No! I don't believe! I know! He sent you, right? She's Rose of Griffin Wings and I refuse to believe anything else," Celia shouted. Erza glared at the girl but she didn't flinch. Rob was watching all this from his cabin.

"Why don't you tell them Lu-chan? I'm your best friend, right?" Levy said, looking at the blonde with tears in her eyes. The blonde didn't reply.

"_Are these the guys from her past? No way can we hand her over to them. Rose chan is ours. She cannot go with them. She just cannot go like that." _Celia thought looking at the blonde.

"Rose chan, are these the guys from your past?" she asked. There was no reply.

"_Why isn't Rose chan replying? What's the matter with her?" _she thought.

"Lucy, I don't believe if you say that you don't know us. I don't believe if you say you don't remember us. Speak up, Tell them who you are and come with us," Erza said. She could see tears up in her eyes.

"_Erza's crying? Wait! No! Everyone's crying because of me. Is this all cause of me? They've suffered so much because of me. And I stand here unable to say who I am," _Lucy cried in her mind.

Erza tried to move towards Lucy but was zapped. She fell to her knees.

"Don't try to go near her… I'm serious. I don't care if you're from her past but you cannot take her away from me. She's too precious for me to lose. I'll zap you if you move any forward," Celia warned. Fear could be clearly seen in her eyes.

"Stop it celia," Lucy said but the girl ignored.

Erza got up and took another step forward. She was again zapped. Not minding, she took another step forward. She's again zapped.

"What's Erza doing? At this rate, she'll …." Levy worried.

"I'm all fed up of this," Gajeel snarled.

"Don't do anything Gajeel. Trust Erza. Look what she's doing," Mira pointed.

Erza beared all the zaps till she reached to where Lucy was. She hugged her dearly. Lucy could see how much they all missed her.

"Erza" Her name escaped out of her mouth.

Erza's eyes widened. So, indeed it was true. She was Lucy. She pulled back to see Lucy. She had tears in her eyes, tears which are not naked, sadness which cannot be expressed. But why?

"Lucy, why are you here? Why didn't you come back? Why did you leave at first?" Erza questioned but she was zapped again.

"Don't you dare come near her? Didn't I make it clear? Now step back," Celia said.

Erza got up, pulling herself together. She looked at the violet haired girl. Well, you can say she glared at her, anger raining through her eyes. One could say she was mad. She was really mad. Everyone of Fairytail was also mad.

"So, you want to fight?" Erza asked.

~0~

Gray, Happy and Natsu ran as fast as possible. Suddenly a strong breeze blew, blowing Natsu's muffler away and thus revealing the chain with the locket. Natsu at once stopped in his tracks. Happy caught his muffler and wrapped it around his neck again. Natsu stood there, holding that locket in his hand. Gray looked at it weirdly.

"Since when did you started wearing a chain?" he asked.

"It was what Lucy's last present to him," Happy said, sadly.

"What?" Gray was surprised.

Tears rolled in Natsu's eyes. Suddenly an idea struck his mind.

"Gray, go to the guild with Happy. I have a small job to finish," said Natsu, running in the opposite direction.

"Wait! Natsu, Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"I'll tell you later. Go to the guild and hold on the battle for a while. Lucy sure wouldn't like her nakama to fight. I'm counting on you," he shouted back. Soon, he disappeared at the horizon.

_What's with him anyways?" _the ice mage thought.

~0~

The red haired girl and the violet haired girl glared at each other.

"If it is a fight that you want then let it be. You'll get one," Celia replied.

"Celia, no," Lucy didn't want them to fight.

"Stop in your tracks, child. Don't push yourself too much," A parentally voice was heard. Lucy knew it. It was the voice of her grandfather, their beloved master.

"Master," she said as she slightly bowed her head, paying him respect. He looked at the blonde. He was happy. She really was alive. Tears wet his eyes.

"How have you been my child? Your heart was better taken care of. Now, I want it to return to you," he said, remembering what she said before leaving the guild.

No one understood what he was saying. Only Lucy could make out what he said.

"_My heart will always be with Fairytail- was what I said before leaving. I didn't know he still remembered it. He was telling me to come back home. How I wish to come back? But…"_ she thought, cursing herself at the thought.

Celia looked at her nakama in confusion. What is all this happening? At this rate, she will lose her she felt. What was 'Rose-chan' hiding from her?

~0~

"It must be here somewhere. I'm sure, Lucy would have preserved them. She wouldn't lose them. I hope it's there," Natsu said to himself as he searched the whole apartment, turning everything upside down. All the things were scattered on floor.

"Ah, I finally found them," he said, grinning, "I hope it works,"

~0~

"Can I talk to the guild master here?" the old master asked.

"I'm the guild master of this guild, Master Makarov," a brown haired green-eyed man appeared out of no where.

"I'm Rob Hoston, the guild master of Griffin Wings," he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Rob. Can we talk in private?" the old master asked.

~0~

"So, what is it that you wanted to ask master?" Rob said.

"Thank you for saving my child. She means a lot to everyone in our guild. Also, I'm thankful to you for letting her stay in this guild for the past three years," he said.

"No, master Makarov, you're embarrassing me. I am thankful that Lucy has agreed to help me despite knowing all the pain she has to endure. She was really a brave girl. I am a powerful mage but was quite incapable of uniting everyone in this guild. With Lucy help, this guild has now turned into a family," Rob replied.

"I see your point but have you noticed something," the old master said.

"Yes, she's not happy. However, she refuses to go back," Rob said.

"That's typical of Lucy. She didn't want to make everyone here sad as they were all bonded to her deeply. She values all the bonds very much. She must have struggled hard to stay here. Tell me one thing, you only met Natsu because you knew he would come here," the master asked.

"Yes, master. I couldn't bear her being sad. She was one of my family members and she wasn't happy. It was truly sad. So, I decided to let her go but since she refused to go on her will. I had to do this," Rob said.

"Do you think she will come with us?" the master asked.

"I hope so. It's just sufficient to reveal her identity. The guild mark will disappear and she'll be free again," Rob said.

"I hope that this will have a happy ending," the old master replied.

They could hear shouts from outside. They wondered if they were arguing again. Then, it was all silent. They could hear sobs. What was happening out side? They went out, leaving the room.

~0~

The master just left for the room to talk privately. The argument started. Was it Lucy or Rose? They wanted to settle the matter right then. Only through battle was it possible for them to settle this matter. The first battle was going to be between Erza and Celia. It would be a fierce one, recollecting from their encounter a few minutes before. Celia and Erza already took their fighting stances. Lucy muttered to herself that this fight can't be happening. Everyone were so scared. On either sides no one was ready to lose, whether she be Rose or Lucy. She was their nakama and they wanted her.

Just as the battle began, the guild doors opened, revealing the ice mage and the blue cat. He was horrified as it already came to a fight. They couldn't be serious. Did no one think how Lucy would feel when her nakama fight? Fairytail should have known it better at the least.

"Stop it everyone!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him in silence.

"What are you guys doing? Aren't you even concerned how the girl you're fighting for might feel. Guys, you're fighting for her happiness. But are you sure she'll be happy seeing her nakama fight like this," Gray said.

He had a point and everyone began brooding over what he said. Both the guilds agreed they could not fight over her happiness and yet fight. However, Celia seemed a hard head.

"I don't care what you're talking. I'm really going to fight for my Rose chan. She's all I've got. I cannot lose her for the world. She is Rose of Griffin Wings until she bears the guild's insignia," she blurted. Tears were pouring down her face.

"_Oh, Celia, how I feared this day will come? I knew you would be in the greatest pain,"_ Lucy thought as she cursed herself.

"She has been through a lot of pain. She's really attached to Lucy I guess," Mira said, sensitive to her pain.

"Are you sure that's true?" a voice came from outside the guild.

Everyone looked at the doors. They opened revealing the pink haired dragon slayer. He was panting. He stepped in. Lucy's eyes widened as she saw what was in his hands.

"_How did he get them?_" she thought.

"Are you sure that she's Rose and not Lucy? Don't lie to me, 'cause I know somewhere deep down in your heart you know that she is our Lucy?" the dragon slayer said as he walked through the crowd to face Lucy. He was about 3 metres away from her. He looked into her eyes but she looked away, wondering what was in the salamander's mind.

"I don't believe you… She is Rose," Celia said, though with difficulty. She felt what he said was true.

"Do you confirm it Luce? If so, you don't have any right to keep them. You remember them, Luce. Each of the envelopes in my hand is a letter I've written to you. Can you still deny that it's not you who has kept these letters so safe over the years?" he said.

There was no reply. Silence prevailed over the guild. No one uttered a word.

"Does your silence mean that you accept the fact that you're Rose? Then, nothing belonging to my Lucy shall remain with you. I'll burn these letters down. You watch as I burn them down. It will confirm that you're not Lucy and you're Rose. No one in the guild will ever look at you ever again. We shall never return in your life," he said. Her eyes shot wide open. Was he serious? No, he can't be.

"Natsu," came a low voice.

Not caring a bit, he set his hand ablaze. Fire was illuminated his hand. He slowly dragged it closer to the envelopes that contained his letters. His heart sank as Lucy didn't stop him from doing so. He just closed his eyes, bringing his hand even more closely than before.

Just before he could light them with fire, a hand came and hit him in his face.

SLAP!

It echoed in the entire guild. His eyes opened as he saw the blonde standing in front of him, crying. She grabbed the bundle of envelopes as she hugged them crying. What just happened? Natsu wrote Lucy some letters? The Fairytail members were far beyond confused. Only ones who knew about it was Wendy and Carla who sighed. But Lucy's reaction came as a surprise.

"Luce, I'm sorry," Natsu said, draping his arms around her waist hugging her from the back.

"You're a real idiot! You're a real idiot! How could you do this to me? How dare you say you'll burn them? I cannot imagine. I've survived all these years only because of these letters. They were my mode of survival these three years. And you say you'll burn it so easily. You don't know how precious they are to me Natsu. I cannot live without them," she sobbed.

"Lucy, stop it, you sure have changed. You don't cry in front of everyone do you? Stop crying. You're back. I'm with you now," he said, trying to comfort her.

She just turned back, clenching his shirt tight, burying her face deep into his chest. She cried. No, she sobbed. Her sobbing echoed through the guild. It was then that her guild mark disappeared. Every one of Griffin Wings was sad. Everyone of Fairytail was crying.

The master came out of the room and witnessed this scene.

"I guess it came faster than you expected." The old master said.

"I'm happy that she'll be happy," Rob smiled, "There is a small business I have to take care if you don't mind,"

Master Makarov nodded and Rob disappeared.

Celia stood there sad. She was crying, sad that she could keep Rose with her. All the time she knew that she wasn't actually Rose. But still she wanted her by her side. She was her best nakama ever.

"Did you see that?" she heard a whisper.

"Master Rob?" she looked upto the master.

"All this time she was here because she didn't want to hurt you. Don't you think it is now your turn to make her happy? Please let her go, Celia," he whispered.

Celia looked up to see a smile on her face. Was she really keeping Lucy for herself? Was she keeping her from her happiness all this time? She decided she would now make her happy. She'll let Lucy go.

~0~

It was evening.

"I'm really sorry, Miss Erza and Natsu, I sorry I hurt you too," Celia apologized.

"It doesn't matter. We're sorry for causing you all the trouble. We're really sorry that you had to suffer," Erza said.

"No, it's alright. I'm happy because she's happy. To tell you the truth, this is the first time I've ever saw her that happy. This is the first time I saw that kind of smile on her face. I wouldn't have seen it if it was not for you guys," Celia said, smiling.

"Celia," Lucy hugged her and she returned the hug.

"I'm glad that you're happy now, Lucy-chan," Celia said, pulling away.

"Oh, Celia, I'm sorry I had to lie to you. I really am sorry," Lucy apologized.

"If Lies are so sweet as you, I don't mind living the entire life in lies," Celia said, "Take care of her Natsu. I'll really kill you if she cries again,"

Natsu grinned while Lucy hugged her once again.

"You'll always be one of my nakama, Celia," she said.

"You too…" she replied.

Then, they waved good byes as the entire Fairytail returned home, everyone happy that their nakama was back. Griffin Wings watched as their beloved friend left for her home.

"Celia, you sure you don't want to go after her," the master asked.

"No, Master Rob. She entrusted this guild to me. I'll help you out with this guild. She said this was also her home… her second home," Celia said smiling.

Rob returned the smile.

"_Your second home huh? You'll be always welcome here," _he thought as they disappeared at the horizon.

~0~

"Lucy, promise me something," the dragon slayer asked as she was resting her head on his chest in the train.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked.

"That you'll never leave me, what so ever the problem is. Promise me," he asked.

She kissed him on his cheek and promised that she'd never leave him.

"Well, Lucy, Why did you leave us in the first place?" Gray asked.

"Before running away, I promised Grandpa Gibon that I'll help him out with bringing a precious silver key from the Death cave", she said.

"Did you say, 'death cave'?" he asked.

"Yes, people who belong to no guild are only allowed to enter the region surrounding the Death cave. So, I had to leave the guild. When I did come back, with the precious silver key, Grandpa Gibon entrusted the silver key to me," she said.

"So, you say you went through all this for a silver key," Natsu snarled.

"Anyways, Now Lucy's back with us. So calm down guys. Train is about to start," Erza said.

"What?" Natsu panicked and before he knew, his motion sickness kicked in.

Everyone laughed at the dragon slayer.

* * *

**Me: Well, I had to finish this any how today. Next update – final chapter of Natsu's Grandson. **

**Natsu: I'm glad it ended. All the tragedy's over. I'm again my happy self.**

**Me: Wanna get smacked again?**

**Natsu: No! Please guys, post your suggestions, reviews, opinions and comments in the box below.**

**Me: You can even pm me if you want. I'd be more than happy. Do you think you can make it 100? I'd be truly happy if that happens. Or may be I'm expecting more. It's just that I wanted one of my stories to hit a century before I quit writing. I hope you understand.**

**Natsu: Don't speak out! Well, she won't be writing from tomorrow on wards. So, don't expect any update from tomorrow.**

**Me: I really regret it and I'm really sorry.**

**Me & Natsu: Arigato and Bye for now.**

* * *

**THE END  
**


	9. cause they kept me going

**Me:Yup, guys, the final chapter's up. It took long enough for it to come… So, cutting out everything. I present this chapter.**

**Natsu: She doesn't own Fairytail. However, the plot is all hers. Blame her for anything you don't like. **

**Me: Natsu!**

**Natsu:Oh, she means I forgot to tell you all. Beatress has written three new stories for all you guys namely, You're still a baby in my arms, Broken, Do you love your wife?- as a comeback present and already posted them. So, do check them and tell her your opinions. An important notice below. Do check it up.**

**Me: Yup, he's right. Your opinion matters and so do let me know. Enjoy the chapter ahead.**

* * *

**Chapter-9 'cause they kept me going**

The wind blew past her, as she saw her guild from the hill, far away. A small smile crept over her face as the memories of her past played over and over again. Her meeting up with Natsu, Her joining Fairytail, their fight with the Phantom guild, Their trip to Edolas, her leaving the guild to fulfil her promise, ending up in Griffin Wings, meeting up with Natsu and the guild again…. How he confessed to her… a slight blush crept on her face with the very thought….

"It's already been eight years since all that happened and it feels as if it happened yesterday… So many things have changed in the past eight years…. Thinking about all that still sends a shiver down my spine… It was all truly painful…. All those three years away from the guild… I…. I… I cannot say how it felt to be away from my family…. I even wondered how I made it till then…. Knowing about my own funeral while I was still alive….." A tear made its way down her porcelain cheek, as she held it with her hand.

She sat on the grass with the guild still in view, as she rests her head on her knees folded together as she held them with her hands, close to her. The wind blew as she sat there silent… trembling at the worse memories as they come back to her mind… Though she found another family at Griffin Wings, though she had nakama who loved her as much as her other nakama, not to mention Celia, who loved her more than anything in the world, her heart, may be, it always belonged to Fairytail…. May be that was why she always felt the pain…. The pain of abandoning her family and leaving them in pain…. But now she was back and she promised Natsu that she wouldn't leave him at any cost…

The thought of leaving him itself pained her throughout. Another tear made her way down her cheek. Suddenly, she heard footsteps… Then, she heard panting. She knew who it was. Quickly wiping out her tears, she turned back to face a little spiky blonde haired guy, who ran to her at her sight, carefully examining her.

"M-M-mommy, were you crying?" he said, panicked, "I smelt your tears"

She should've guessed it was really impossible to lie to him. It was her son after all… her best friend, for now, with Natsu on a mission, and her best comfort whenever she remembered Natsu. She smiled at him sweetly and said, "So, I'm caught, aren't I?"

She ruffled his hair as he protested, pouting which made him look even cuter.

"Mom!" he whined. His brown- onyx eyes full of concern about her, his pout changed into a grin as he extended his tanned hand to his mother.

"So, don't you want to come?" he asked.

"To where?" she replied.

He began dragging her with all his force, making her run with him.

~0~

"Slow down, Frei!" she shouted, still being dragged by her son, who just ignored his mother.

"We're finally here," he stopped in front of their guild's large building. He grinned his father's grin as he said, "Fairytail!"

He was panting from the entire running, take in and leaving out his breath so very carefully. His mother felt he would fall down any moment from exhaustion as she stepped forward to hold him. The boy lifted his head smiling.

"Did you forget, mom? Today is Fairytail's reunion day!" he exclaimed.

Her eyes widened. How could she forget such a day? This was the day she came back home eight years back. She remembered clearly. The master declared that day to be Fairytail reunion day. Every one, no! Anyone who is on any kind of mission must return home on this day. They'd celebrate whole night and everyone retires to their jobs, next day. But this time it was special…. Special because Natsu left Lucy at the guild… for the first time in eight years. Every time he used to go on a mission, he used to take her along. Sure he didn't want to leave her. Even after they got married and she was pregnant with Frei, he wanted to take her with him but because of Erza's and Mirajane's death glares and warnings, he had to stay with her, taking care of her. Everyone in the guild helped them with the money as Lucy couldn't go and Natsu refused to go. She giggled, making her son confused.

"What's with you, mom? Dad was right. You sure are weird. I wonder if I got any of your weirdness," he blurted out so loud that his mother who heard was already sending his glares, before grabbing him by the cream coloured dragon scaled scarf.

"What did you say, Mr. Frei dragneel?" she asked.

"Mom, please, leave my scarf. I don't want it to be torn," he said as he pulled it away and composed himself.

"Wait! You didn't answer me, Frei…" she said as her son escaped.

"Sorry mom, got to go fight with Alia," he said as he slipped away.

"Sure he's your son, Natsu," she said, in a low voice.

"Guess you're right. Anyways, he's got to be better than the ice head's daughter…." A voice said as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her from the back. His warm breath struck against her neck as she was still surprised to whom that voice belonged to. She spun around in his arms, only to face him, tears in her eyes.

"Why did you leave me behind, you idiot?" she asked.

"I'm back now," he said, grinning.

"Why did you have to leave me behind?" she asked, now clenching onto his shirt pulling him closer.

"Lucy, it's outside the guild," he said as he could feel the dark aura building up around his lovely wife.

"Fine, Fine, I just went to bring you something. Someone wanted me to give you this…." He said as he handed her a letter.

"It's from Celia, right?" she said as she smiled sweetly," Did you meet her? How is she?"

"She's fine… It was a request from her that I should come alone…" he said.

"Did she hurt you or do anything?" she asked worried.

"No, silly…. She wanted me to give this letter to you…." He said. "Now let's go in,"

~0~

"_So, why did you want me to come alone?" he asked the violet haired girl in front of him._

"_How is Ro- I mean, Lucy san?" she asked._

"_She's fine. Why don't you come along and see her for yourself?" he said smiling._

"_If I come I would like to be with her forever. I don't want us to fight…. For her…" she said, smiling at him._

"_You could join Fairytail if you want," he offered._

"_She entrusted me with Griffin Wings. I can't leave my family for her," she replied._

_Silence prevailed between them. She took out a letter from her bag and handed it over to him._

"_Give it to her, okay?" she said as she turned to walk away._

"_Oi, I had one question. I couldn't understand why you didn't stop me from taking her away…. You tried to stop anyone who came close to her. You even picked a fight with Erza, though you didn't know how scary that was. Why didn't you fight me? Why didn't you fight back when we were taking her away because I can see how much you love her?" he asked._

_She stopped in her tracks, her head held low._

"'_cause I love her. 'Cause you all love her so much…. Listen Natsu, We can fight weapons, thoughts, magic, people, wizards, authority and anything we feel like fighting for. However, we cannot fight love…. That's what Ro- I mean, Lucy san said to me when she first met me. I didn't understand it at that time…. But when everything happened, I understood….. I fought with Erza… but I couldn't fight her love for her… I was against Fairytail but I couldn't fight their love for her. I just couldn't fight against 'her love'…. Silly, whenever, we fight against love, it leaves nothing but pain but when we accept it, it gives love and happiness. That's what I learnt from her. And you better go fast and make her happy or you'll have to deal with me in addition to Erza and Mirajane," she chuckled looking at him for one last time as she moved forward._

_~0~_

"So, What's in the letter?" he asked, as he saw his wife was all teary.

"Nothing, she said she'll kill you if you ever made me cry," she said as she leaned over his chest to rest her head.

"Man! Why is everyone after my life?" he pouted.

"'cause you're the most powerful guy and may be the most adorable one also," she said.

"That's right! What about our son?" he asked, wanting to know about her views.

"Hey! Give me my scarf! I said Give. Me. My. Scarf.!" A little blonde haired boy shouted.

"If I'm going to be burned down to ashes, so is your scarf," a black haired girl with slight blue tint in her hair said. Her black eyes showed the evil smile that she already had on her face.

"At present, I don't think he'll be after anything except fighting with her and his scarf. Ever since he found the scarf outside our home's door, he hasn't removed it once. Gosh! What a family I have! He's even more stubborn than you," she said.

"Yup, he's my son after all. Why shouldn't he be concerned about his scarf? It's his grandfather who sent it for him," he said.

"You sure?" she asked.

"I'm not but I still have a hope that one day, with my family, I will sure be able to meet him and tell him,_ "Hey Igneel! This is my beautiful wife and my super powerful son" _"he said, grinning at the very thought that made his wife blush.

"Guess you're right. Someday, maybe someday, he'll just surpass even your abilities but for now, it's fine if he's just after that girl," she said. They watched as their son fought with Gray's daughter and fell down. The girl laughed.

"Oi, why are you laughing at my son?" Natsu rose in protest.

"You dare mess with my daughter flame brain," Gray said, coming in support.

"You try to mess with me, ice head," Natsu said, his hand already lit for the fight. Yup, and the fight started.

"Hey, Frei, come on, stand up, " she said as she extended her hand to help him up.

"No thanks!" he said as he got up.

"Awww…." She pouted.

"Ai, I'm sorry. Look at me, now." The girl looked at him.

"I guess our fight always ends up with our dads starting to fight," he said, scratching the back of his head. Soon, they both laughed.

"You should train more," she replied.

"You bet I will. Now that Dad's back, I'm all fired up for learning new techniques from him and next time I'm going to defeat you," he said as he crossed his arms across his chest proudly.

"May be…. In your dreams…." She said as she winked at him.

"What did you say? I'm not going to lose to you, Ai," he said as he lit his hand in fire as charged at her. She easily dodged him, making him knock into the wall.

"Frei, are you okay?" she asked, worried. "Told ya, in your dreams"

She trailed off.

"Never!" he shouted.

~0~

The blue haired water mage approached the blonde who was drinking her usual drink at the counter.

"What do you think, Lucy-san? When will this tradition end?" she asked, smiling at her now friend.

"Speaking truth, Never! Besides, it's better this way. I get worried when they don't fight. This just indicates they're Normal," she winked at her friend.

Both of them giggled.

~0~

"_Dear mom, _

_Today was fun. Natsu came back, So everything went back to all happy. Seriously, I want him to stop fighting with Gray. It even affects the children now. Alia and Frei won't stop fighting. How can he fight like his father? Yeah, yeah, I agree he's more like him_

_I received Celia's letter today… I felt sad that she missed me but she also said she didn't want to see me. Seeing me will only make her want me even more and that would be worse for everyone 'cause she couldn't fight love anymore….. I would sure love to meet her again mom. She's also one of my nakama. Considering her feelings, I never made an attempt though. I really feel sorry for her…_

_Yup, that's it for today. Good night. _

_Love,_

_Lucy Dragneel ._

She signed her name at the end as she got up to go for a shower. A bath is soothing after you have a day in Fairytail. As she changed her clothes and came into their bedroom, she saw a certain pink haired guy sitting on the desk and writing.

"Natsu?" she called. He sweat dropped.

"_I'm caught" _ he thought.

"What are you doing? You were already asleep with Frei right…" she said, "Wait! Don't tell me you are still writing letters for me"

He was silent. She neared him as he stood up, trying to hide what he was doing. But it was of no use as she found out.

"So, you were writing letter to me?" she said, after reading the letter, "I'm back now silly," she said, smiling at him.

She couldn't help but smile at what he was doing. He leaned in for a hug, placing his head in her blonde strands, digging deep in to reach her neck.

"I know, weirdo. But it was the only thing that kept me going all those years," he said.

"You know, that were the only things that kept me going as well," she said as she hugged back.

"And you know what…. I'll love you always, no matter what," she replied.

"Me too. And I will not let you go whatever be the circumstances," he said.

"Mommy?" they were startled by the call. They broke apart as they hurried to their son.

"You're not asleep yet, Frei," Lucy asked.

"You guys are not sleepy yet. Come back and sleep will ya? I'm feeling scared," he said.

Soon, Lucy and Natsu adjusted themselves on the bed on the either side of their son.

"Love ya, Luce, Frei, Good night," the dragonslayer said before falling into deep sleep.

"Love you too," she said as she smiled. Her son was already asleep with his parents flanking him on the bed.

"_What a weird family I have? But whatever, I just love it…. I'll always love and cherish it,"_ she thought as she soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Me: So, how was the ending? Liked it? No? Sorry, if I messed it up. What do you say? Please post it in the box below.**

**Natsu: Aye, or she'll make my life even more difficult with her new stories…. Please do read them and suggest something to her. She's really in need of advice if you read them.**

**Me: Natsu!**

**Natsu: Yup, that's me…. Now my legs start moving on their own with her chasing me but do review this chapter and like wise other stories she has written so far. She's just in need of some suggestions.**

**Me: Natsu! Today you're going to die (a deadly aura surrounded); you guys can enjoy those stories for some time now. I will most probably not update till next weekend. My exams are up and got to prepare for them still and Natsu is so very irritating me.**

**Do send me your wonderful reviews which always make me happy and make my day and want me to keep writing. **

**Natsu and Me: Arigatou! Bye for now!**


End file.
